Edge of Darkness 4: Retribution
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sequel to the Edge of Darkness series: 8 years have passed and it's 2025 as everyone enjoying life once again but all of sudden, an ancient darkness has been free from their imprisonment and torment. Sonic and the gang embarks a journey to stop the ancient evil before it's too late.
1. Peaceful Life

_Fanfiction story films…_

_Fanfiction studios…_

_Lil Knucklez production…_

**The screen starts to show the ancient book as it was very ancient and it open it itself. The book then starts to show books of the ancient symbols and pictures too**.

_Long ago, thousands of years ago the people were living in harmony and living in a peaceful environment to this day. That is until an unknown evil has arrived and caused the world in ruins. The 3 hedgehogs: black and blue, black and green and red hedgehog. The 3 brothers who call themselves: the __**Hedgehogs of Darkness**__. These3 hedgehogs were the most powerful hedgehogs as there dark and ultimate power caused the people to bow down to them and serve them._

_The 3 hedgehogs ruled everything and destroyed the whole as it turned into chaos and making the people miserable as they never get no rest and just work daylights and only had less food for them. These 3 hedgehogs took away their freedom and their peaceful as no one could stop them._

_That is until a powerful warrior and hero who came along and fought an ultimate battle against the 3 hedgehog and defeated them with the power of light. After the 3 hedgehogs were defeated, the warrior and the other guardians sealed them into their torment and imprison them inside a vault and locked up in chains to their arms and legs._

_The warrior and the guardians sealed and locked the vault and never again let no one free the Hedgehogs of Darkness ever as the Hedgehog of Darkness sealed and locked away for thousands of years and never again to reign havoc never again. The Hedgehogs of Darkness were now sealed away inside an ancient temple far away. The guardians spend many of these years and their lives to guard the vault and not let any evil to ever free the Hedgehogs of Darkness._

**The book then starts to close itself**.

"That until the day they were free once again…" the Narrator exclaimed

**The song starts to play for the introduction: MW3 Theme Song**.

_Fanfiction story films…_

_Lil Knucklez Production…_

_Fanfiction studios and Fanfiction story films presents…_

**Edge of Darkness 4: Retribution**

Chapter 1: Peaceful Life

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Silver the hedgehog_

_Blaze the Cat_

_8 years later…_

The screen starts to change the scene as it starts to show Miles "Tails" Prower and his wife: Sunny the Hedgehog (_Calypso the Echidna/Phantomask's OC Character_). They were researching on some important information as they were heading off to some ancient place.

"Wow… Tails, this place looks so beautiful and ancient too. Check out the symbols and the sculptures too" Said Sunny

"Yeah I know, I know we're here for some research on something important that I've read it on the book" Tails replied

"Yeah like what are we're researching on anyway?"

"The ancient temple that these 3 hedgehogs were imprisoned for thousands of years"

"Oh I've heard about those 3 hedgehogs who've called themselves: Hedgehogs of Darkness. They're the 3 brothers that destroyed everything but the warrior defeated them and sealed them inside an ancient vault that it cannot let anyone free them again for all eternity"

"Yeah so that's why we're here to get some more information about how the warrior did defeated the 3 brothers of Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"We'll find out more I wonder how our kids doing so far"

"Well we know that they're being babysit by Shadow and Maya's child: Lauren as she's like 19 now"

"Yeah anyway let's keep on moving"

Sunny nodded to her husband as they continue their way to the ancient temple as it was thousands of years old.

"Look at that temple, it's beautiful and it's thousands of years old" Said Sunny

"Yeah it is and it's quiet also. Let's get inside and find out more about this temple and the vault where is keeping the hedgehogs of darkness" Tails replied

"Let's go"

Tails and Sunny made their way inside the temple and see the pictures and the symbols. Sunny then spotted the 3 colors.

"Tails look" Sunny called

"What is it?" Tails asked

"It's those 3 colors. Blue, Green and Red. Those must be the hedgehogs of darkness"

"Yes… It is, wow those citizens must've drew those hedgehogs to show them what really happens thousands of years back"

"Yeah… And… Whoa…"

"What is it?"

"Look…"

Tails turn his head until they were shock to see what it is. They've finally looking and observing the vault.

"The vault… That is where it's holding the brothers of Hedgehogs of Darkness" Said Tails

"Yeah, let's get a picture of this and get more research to it" Sunny replied

Tails smiled as Sunny took a picture and took a picture of the vault, then they began to take more pictures of the ancient drawings and the symbols as well also. They were about to leave until they see some guardians coming towards their way.

"Halt… What're you two are doing here?" The guard asked

"We're here to researching about this temple. We're sorry that we've trespassed here" Tails replied

"It's ok and you must be Sonic's friend right: Tails correct"

"Yes and this is my wife: Sunny"

"Pleasure to meet you, you see, we've been guarding the temple and the vault for thousands of years. Even the other guardians to be ready for anything, It may looks peaceful but we must be ready for anything that will happen in time"

"I can see your point. As anyone been here before?" Sunny asked

"No… It's always been quiet here and we like to keep it quiet to be ready when things began to happen in time"

"Well if you have any trouble. Just call us here, we'll be there in no time to help you stop any intruders from reaching the vault and opening it to release an ancient evil" Said Tails giving them the communicator

"Thank you Tails and Sunny. Please come again and bring Sonic to meet us"

"We will, see you all soon"

Tails and Sunny left out the temple and got to their tornado took off to Station Square.

_Meanwhile…_

Everyone has been enjoying life and their peace since there was no sign of any danger or disaster anymore all thanks to Sonic who've stopped Spawn and saved the city from the nuclear bomb. Everyone has been socializing and having a beautiful and a good day so far.

Guile and Chun-Li had a son named: Matt, Eggman was still a general at G.U.N and is married and has a child together, Knuckles and Cammy were living life as their son: Christian was now 8 years old now, Jax and Leona enjoyed their marriage life and have a daughter together named: Lisa, Shadow and Maya were happy and living their marriage life happily and their daughter: Lauren was now 19 years old and is in college, Sonya and her husband: Johnny Cage was at the grocery store grabbing some food with their son named: Tony and Sonic and Juri have a great house together and a son named: Leon who is now seven years old now.

Sonic has a job as he works as a guitar salesman. Sonic got off of work and headed home but he went to go to the store and picking a few items until he encountered Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic" Knuckles replied

"It's been a while"

"It has been huh, how you've been so far"

"Pretty good, can't complain. How about you"

"Good, just got off of work"

"Oh you work as a construction worker?"

"Yeah what about you"

"I worked as a guitar salesman. I sell guitars"

"Oh ok, how's Juri and your son doing so far"

"They've been great so far. It's a big responsibility to raise a child"

"Yeah it is, we all decided to settle down and have a family now and then"

"Yep how's Cammy doing so far?"

"Pretty good, she still works a Delta Squad and the Interpol also. Right now she went to go pick up Christian so far"

"Oh… She called you"

"Yeah you can say that and now I'm tired. I'm just going to go home so I'll talk to you later and tell Juri I said hi"

"Ok I will and it was good seeing you by the way"

"You too"

Sonic and Knuckles smiled and they parted ways. Sonic paid for his items and headed home. Sonic arrived to his residence and went inside. He then sees Juri at the kitchen getting a water bottle from the fridge while their son: Leon was at his room playing his PS3.

"Hey Juri" Sonic greeted

"Hey baby, how's work?" Juri replied with a smile

"Pretty good so far and Knuckles said hi"

"You saw him"

"Yeah at the store where he got off work"

"He works there"

"No… He's a construction worker"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah so what've you been doing so far?"

"Nothing as usual, sit, watch TV and relax"

"Oh…"

"That's the truth, so how was your day so far"

"Tired and stressful, it's been 8 years since I've stopped Spawn and saved the city"

"Yeah it's been so long since the action. I'm not going to lie, I missed fighting and having an adventure out there"

"Me too honey, I just missed the action, the saving the world thing and… Everything and now there's no danger or disaster anymore"

"Yeah you're right but everyone is enjoying their peaceful life now and we can just live on and live our life now"

"Yeah… You're right, I need to lay down and relax"

Sonic began to head to the couch at the living room and took a seat on his couch and relaxed. Juri smiled and then begins to give Sonic a shoulder massage.

"Oh yeah… That felt good" Sonic moaned

"That's it baby, just relax and let me help you" Juri replied as she kissed Sonic on the lips

Sonic smiled and began to relax from work as Juri kept on massaging her husband's shoulders.


	2. Bad Sense

Chapter 2: Bad Sense

Sonic woke up around 7:12am in the morning as the alarm went off. Sonic groaned as he got himself up. He then sees Juri getting their son: Leon ready for school. Sonic began to rub his eyes and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and starts use it and went to the kitchen as he starts to yawn.

Sonic starts to get a glass of orange juice and takes a sip as Juri smiled at her husband and begins to hug up behind him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Good morning baby" Juri greeted

"Good morning to you too, Juri" Sonic replied with a goofy smile

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking my beautiful beloved"

"Rrrgh… I like it when you call me down"

As the were about to kiss until their son: Leon camr in the kitchen.

"Morning dad" Leon greeted

"Good morning to you too sport" Sonic replied with a smile

"I'm off to school, see you guys later"

"Ok have a good day, sweetie" Said Juri

Leon nodded as he took some pop tarts and left for school. Juri then starts to kiss Sonic on the lips aggressively as the kiss was smooth and passionate. Sonic then begins to break the kiss.

"Juri, I got to get ready for work" Sonic stated

"Oh sorry" Juri apologized

"It's ok, I better get ready"

Sonic begins to head to the bathroom and gets his shower and gets ready for work. After a few minutes of getting dress, Sonic then begins to head into the kitchen and getting a glass of orange juice before he takes off to work. Juri was cooking some pancakes and smiled at her husband.

"Don't you want some pancakes before you take off, handsome" Juri asked

"No thank you, Juri. I got to get there and make sure everything is right" Sonic replied

"Ok, have a good and a blessing day baby"

"Thanks my beautiful loving wife"

Juri smiled and giggled and gave Sonic a quick kiss and Sonic took off to work.

_Meanwhile, the ancient village 11:34am…_

The people of the village were having their good days and enjoying their life. The old man who was in his 60's as he was meditating and having a vision but suddenly, he then sense a dark presence and a dark power that is coming.

"No… it can't be…" The old man stuttered in total shock

Moments later, a warrior who comes to the scene until the old man then notice who he is.

"Ah Raizo, it's good to see you here" The old man greeted

"You too master, what's wrong. I sensed something is wrong here and you look frighten?" Raizo replied

"Raizo… I sensed a dark force that will come very soon"

"What do you mean master?"

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness will return from the imprisonment"

Raizo's eyes began to grow wide in shock of hearing his master's words.

"No… That's impossible. They can't be free, the warrior defeated them and the guardians sealed them away for all eternity" Raizo stated

"Nothing is impossible Raizo, this could be the end of the world" The old man replied in total sadness

"That is not going to happen. I'm going to commanded all the guardians to guard and protect the vault from opening it to release suck an terrible ancient evil"

Raizo took off without a word and commanded the guardians to guard the vault in the ancient temple with full security and full power. The old man sensed the dark force will come soon.

"I hope they have what it takes to guard the vault from releasing the Hedgehogs of Darkness" the Old man whispered to himself

The old man starts to leave off his presence but he did not know that he was being watched by an unknown hedgehog with a black cloak.

"Soon, I will have my revenge" the unknown murmured as he starts to teleport with his dark power

_Elsewhere, Station Square 2:37pm…_

Shadow and Maya/Crimson Viper were at the grocery store getting a few supplies and food too. They then began to encountered Tails and Sunny.

"Tails, Sunny it's been a while" Said Maya

"It has been isn't it? How you guys had been so far?" Sunny asked happily

"Pretty good so far, can't complain. What about you guys"

"Great as always, me and Tails just got back from traveling to an ancient temple we went to visit"

"Oh really, how was it?"

"It was very ancient and beautiful so far. Even the drawings were spectacular from thousands of years ago"

"SO um… What're you guys doing now?" Shadow asked

"Getting some food and milk, sounds like you guys are doing the same thing" Tails replied

"Yeah since now Lauren is in college now"

"Wow… Really, that's wonderful. Is she in a university or something?" Sunny asked

"Of course she is, thanks to Shadow. He's been a great father to Lauren here" Maya stated happily to her husband

"Well in that case, me and Tails got to go. We'll talk to you guys later and it was so wonderful to see you guys again"

"Yeah you too and see you guys later. We should catch up sometime and hang out"

"Yeah and Shadow, make sure you give me a call later. I got to explain something to you and make sure you come to my workshop" Said Tails

"Ok I will, see you guys later" Shadow replied as he and Maya leave off the scene and grabbing some more supplies and food


	3. Gigan Rocks

Chapter 3: Gigan Rocks

Sonic left from work as he starts to head back home to his wife and their son. Sonic then spotted Shadow as this made Sonic smiled and called his name.

"SHADOW… SHADOW" Sonic called

Shadow turns his head and smile to see Sonic coming towards him.

"Sonic, it's good to see you again" Shadow greeted happily

"Yeah you too and it's been long since I haven't seen you" Sonic replied with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah we've been very busy with work, the kids and family business as usual"

"You can say that again. Anyway how you've been so far Shads?"

"Pretty good so far, how about you"

"Same, I just got off of work and I work as a Guitar salesman"

"Oh ok, working to support your wife and your kid huh?"

"Yeah to pay the bills and getting the food, supplies and everything man. Got to be on pint and to keep on track too"

"Don't we all, we've been very bust lately and we haven't have a chance to hang out again"

"Yeah so you still work as a G.U.N agent?"

"Why yes I do, but to tell you the truth. I missed the action and the adventures too we all used to have"

"You got me onto that, Shads. Don't tell Juri about this but I really missed Bayonetta. I loved her so much and she is gone"

"I understand how you feel. She's been dead for like 13 years now and we all missed her Sonic, she was a good friend and a great helper and a savior too"

"Yeah… She was…"

"(_Putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder_) Hey, it's going to be ok. I won't tell Juri, my lips are seal and you have my word. Anyway, I'm meeting up with Tails at his workshop, he said he got something to tell me. You want to come with me to see him"

"Sure I don't mind and I would gladly to see Tails once again"

Shadow smiled as the 2 hedgehogs began to head to Tail's workshop. As when they got there, they see Tails and Knuckles socializing until they notice the 2 hedgehogs arriving.

"Sonic, it's good to see you" Tails greeted

"You too buddy, how's sunny and your kids so far?" Sonic replied with a smile and giving Tails a noogie

"Hey come on, stop that. They've been great so far and right now they're watching TV together"

"Oh ok so um, what's going on?" Shadow asked

"Now that you guys have, I've called you guys here to let you know me and Sunny went to the ancient temple that where's the vault is keeping the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"I've heard about them. They're the 3 brothers of darkness and want to cause chaos and destruction" Knuckles stated

"Precisely, I've located an ancient ring down and it's at the Gigan Rocks"

"The Gigan rocks" Sonic asked

"Yes, all seven of the rings are the key to unlock the vault and to release the Hedgehogs of Darkness from their imprisonment"

"Extraordinary, are we're going to open the vault?" Shadow asked

"No, we're just getting this ring and examine it to learn more about the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"I see… Very well then, I guess I'm in to learn more"

"Same here, I could use a little adventure and travel to the Gigan Rocks" Sonic agreed

"I'm in also, it's been 8 years since the incident with Spawn and his crew to destroy the story" Knuckles stated

"Right…"

"Well then, let's get going then. We can take the Tornado to the Gigan Rocks" Tails stated

The others nodded and they hop on the Tornado and the 4 heroes began to take off to Gigan Rocks to retrieve the magical ring that is the key to unlocking the vault where the Hedgehogs of Darkness is imprisoned.

The suspect in a black cloak was watching them as he was viciously watching Sonic the Hedgehog as the heroes took off.

"Send in the dark killers, get that last ring and bring it to me" The unknown hedgehog commanded his dark killers before disappearing in the shadows

Minutes later, the heroes arrived to Gigan Rocks and landed safely. The heroes got off the plane and look around.

"It's quiet… Too quiet here" Sonic stated as he began to look around

"Yes… I don't like it, good thing I came prepared" Shadow replied as he loaded up his desert eagle

Sonic glared at Shadow but chuckled. The heroes head to through the Gigan Rocks and to retrieve the ring. The heroes did not know that they were being watch by the dark killers.

Shadow starts to sense something suspicious as it caught Sonic's attention.

"Something the matter, Shadow" Sonic asked

"I don't think so, it feels like we're being watched here" Shadow replied as he was sensing something

Sonic had a concerned look on his face and looked around but started to shrug as the gang continues their way. Tails used the radar and following the beacon of where the ring is being held at. As they got closer, the see a dim light up ahead.

"What's that light?" Knuckles asked

"It's got to be the ring that's up ahead" Tails replied

"Well what are we waiting for, let's grab it and let's get out of here" Sonic exclaimed as he took off to the scene

The other 3 shrug their shoulders and they head to their destination and they see a green ring on the alter.

"This is what we're retrieving Tails?" Sonic asked

"Yes it is, I need to examine it and find out more about the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Tails replied with a concern look

"Well… Ok, if you insist. I'll get the ring and we all can leave and go back home"

Sonic sigh and starts to retrieve the ring but suddenly, someone starts to throw a dagger at Sonic and caused Sonic to jump.

"Whoa… What the hell was that?" Sonic wondered

Seconds later, Sonic was struck behind from an assassin. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow got to their stances as it was more assassins coming to the scene and attack the heroes. Knuckles starts to punch the assassins with his strength, Tails using his martial arts and evading the daggers and Shadow using his chaos energy and starts to use his chaos spear technique to take down the assassins.

Sonic began to attack the assassins with his homing attack and his spin dash also. Sonic then evade the dagger and sees one of the assassins took off with the yellow ring. Sonic began to run after the assassins until he was struck by a dagger on his arm.

The others were outnumbered and were no match for the dark assassins.

"There's too many of them" Said Tails

The heroes began to hold their grounds and their strengths but suddenly, the assassins were struck by some rocks as it was power by psychokinesis and kept on hitting the assassins and one of them were struck by fire as they were burning to death.

The heroes turn their heads as they see a silver hedgehog and a lavender cat jumping to the ground and landed on their feet.

"Well it's good to see you guys again" Said Silver smiling

"It's been so long, Silver and Blaze. How've you guys been so far?" Sonic asked as he shook Silver's hand

"Pretty good so far, we were here to get the yellow ring but the assassins beat you guys to it and took it away"

"Yeah they did, who were those guys anyway"

"That's the question me and Silver was trying to figure out. We should discuss this and what's going on here?" Blaze started to speak

"Yeah let's all head back to my workshop. That'll way we can find out what those dark assassins are and who're they working for" Tails stated

"Agreed" Silver agreeing to Tail's words

The others nodded in agreement and left out the Gigan Rocks and headed back to Tail's place.

_Meanwhile, the dark assassin's hideout 8:56pm…_

The dark assassins arrived back to their hideout and bringing the yellow ring to the residence, they see the unknown hedgehog with a black cloak on.

"Do you got the ring?" the unknown hedgehog asked

"Yes we do sir, here it is" the assassin replied

"Good… Now that makes seven rings here in hand. Get the others to gear up. It's time we unleash the ancient evil that will put the end to this damn world"

The assassin bowed his head and left the scene. The unknown hedgehog takes out the picture of Sonic the Hedgehog and starts to burn the picture in rage and anger.

"Soon… I will have my revenge" the Unknown hedgehog murmured in anger


	4. Opening the Vault

Chapter 4: Opening the Vault

_The ancient village 9:21pm…_

Raizo (_Spawnzilla014's Version_) headed home to his wife. He heads inside and then sees his beautiful wife named: Lily as she smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey honey, how was your training and work of guarding the vault?" Lily asked happily

"Same as always, how was your day?" Raizo replied as he started to relax

"Good as always baby. I missed you being here with me at home"

"I know, I'm back now"

Lily smiled and pulled Raizo to a smooth kiss on the lips. Raizo smiled and returned the kiss to his wife.

_Elsewhere…_

The guards were patrolling the village and guarding the vault. The 2 guards were watching the field until they was struck by an arrow and got themselves killed. The dark assassins climb up to the tower and then start to kill 4 more guards. The guard then notices the intruders and the killers up top of the tower and then began to sound the alarm.

Raizo heard the alarm and putting his shirt back on.

"Honey, what's going on?" Lily asked

"Stay here Lily and lock everything. I'll be right back" Raizo replied as he got up and grabs his 2 katanas and rushed out to the battle field

Raizo got outside and then sees the dark warriors attacking the village and killing some of the people too. The guards were holding off the dark assassins with their might and strength. Raizo spotted 2 assassins and they start to attack Raizo but Raizo takes out the ninja stars at their chest to the heart and kills them.

"My god… What's going on here?" Raizo asked in shockness

Raizo started to spot the other assassins heading to the temple as he then sees them capturing his master as well too.

"No…" Raizo stuttered as he rushed down to the temple

_Elsewhere…_

The dark assassins took the old man to the vault as the unknown hedgehog with a black cloak was looking directly at him.

"Finally… The vault that I've been searching for, It's time to unleash the ancient evil" the unknown hedgehog stated

"Not on my watch" Raizo exclaimed as he got to his stance with his katanas

"Ah you must be Raizo, the guardian to the vault I see. But you're too late, you can't stop me"

"Well see about that"

"Hold on before you try to attack me, is this your wife"

Raizo froze as he sees his wife: Lily tied up in chains.

"LILY" Raizo screamed

"Raizo… Help me" Lily begged

"You won't get away with this, release my wife and there will be no trouble"

"Raizo Raizo Raizo… You're so naïve, you can't stop me and the power of darkness. What about your master right here" the unknown hedgehog suggested as he pointed his finger at Raizo's master

Raizo turn his head and sees his master beaten up and bruised up.

"R-R-Raizo…" the Old Man called

"Master…" Raizo stuttered

"Now that he's here, time to place the seven rings and open the vault old man" the unknown hedgehog commanded

The dark assassin pushed the old man hard and he weakly and slowly got up as the dark assassins placed all seven rings in each color. The old man then begins to say some ancient words and the vault began to burst open slowly.

"You've done good old man… And now this" the unknown hedgehog stated

The unknown hedgehog with the black cloak begins to use take out his dark sword and killed the old man as he collapsed to the floor bleeding.

"MASTER!" Raizo screamed

The unknown hedgehog smiled and then glared at Raizo.

"Now be a good ninja and drop your swords… Now or you will not see your wife here again" the unknown hedgehog commanded

Raizo clenched to his swords but decided to drop his katanas in order to keep his wife: Lily alive and safe. The dark assassins took Raizo and Lily inside the vault and moments after, they see the Hedgehogs of Darkness as they were tied up in chains to their arms tightly and strongly.

"At last… The Hedgehogs of Darkness… At last, they're right here in front of us and my… They haven't aged and changed because of their dark power" the Unknown Hedgehog explained

"You cannot do this, they will destroy everything and kill innocent civilans" Raizo begged

"Oh I know and that's why I'm here to release them and have my revenge on someone that I know. In the meantime, you get to see the Hedgehogs of Darkness will rise"

"I… WILL NOT LET YOU"

"Oh I like to see you try"

"Raizo… I'm scarred" Lily stated in fear

"It's going to be ok, Lily. I'll protect you and will keep you safe"

"Oh you won't Raizo" the unknown hedgehog stated

"What…"

The unknown hedgehog then uses his dark beam and killed Lily in front of Raizo.

"RAIZO…" Lily screamed in pain

"LIIIIIILLYYYYYYYYYY" Raizo screamed

Lily dropped down to the ground in pain as Raizo witnessed the tru horror and began to scream.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTERD… YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY" Raizo screamed in anger

"Aw… Did I hurt your feelings well I'm sorry. Time to get on with the release" the unknown hedgehog retorted

**The music starts to play to this scene: The Curse (**_**From Ninja Gaiden 3 Soundtrack. The theme of the consequence trailer**_**)**

The unknown hedgehog looks up and sees the moon turn purple and showing purple light from the moon. The unknown hedgehog then placed the seven rings around the table and remembers saying these words.

"The hour of this beginning of darkness is rising. The 3 brothers shall be free again. They come to destroy, they come to create the world reality, they come to plung the world in darkness, they come to reclaim what was theirs and THEY COME TO CONQUER THE WORLD WITH DARKNESS. Let the Hedgehogs of Darkness be free once again and create reality to the world into darkness and chaos" the unknown hedgehog exclaimed through these words

Raizo witnessed the scene as the seven rings begins to circling around the room and creating a dark energy ball and created a dark beam and attaching the powers into the Hedgehogs of Darkness as they were asleep for thousands of years.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Raizo screamed

"YYEEEESSS" the unknown hedgehog exclaimed in evilness

The energy ball finished giving the dark power to the Hedgehogs of Darkness and it began to explode and creating a disaster. The Hedgehogs of Darkness was now awake at last.


	5. An Ancient Evil

Chapter 5: An Ancient Evil

The black and blue hedgehog begins to wake up as he knew that he was still tied up in chains.

"Who dares… To awake me and my brothers" the black and blue hedgehog asked

The black and blue hedgehog looked around and then sees some familiar people in front of him. He began to glare and then freed himself and breaking the chains. He then uses his power and free his black and green brother and his red brother.

The unknown hedgehog smiled evilly as the Hedgehogs of Darkness was finally free from their imprisonment and torment. The Hedgehogs of Darkness then breaks the ceiling from the vault and flew out of the scene. The unknown hedgehogs smiled and commanded his dark assassins to let go of Raizo and they left out the scene.

Raizo ran towards Lily as she was still breathing a little as he held her into his arms.

"Lily, it's going to be ok. I'll get you some help" Raizo stated

"I don't think I'm going to make it Raizo… I won't be able to make it" Lily retorted weakly

"Don't say that, I'm going to get you well just hang in there"

"No… I can't… I can't make it Raizo…"

"Yes you will… Just please hang in there… I don't want to lose you Lily, I love you so much"

"I love you too Raizo… I just wish that that hedgehog did not kill me like this"

"Don't say that… Please"

"I just wanted to let you know is… I've always… Love you…"

Seconds later, Lily closed her eyes and began to pass. Raizo began to cry and cried her name and screaming her name.

"Lily… LIIIIIILLLYYYYYYYYY! Please… Don't leave me… Lily… Come back…" Raizo begged

He then cried on her chest and wept to her to his falling wife.

Meanwhile…

The Hedgehogs of Darkness looked around and see that the world that they once known have changed… Very and seeing the cities, the land and everything.

"This world has changed brother" the black and blue hedgehog stated

"Yes it has, Blast. The world has changed, we've been in the vault for thousands of years" the black and green hedgehog retorted to Blast's words

"Your right Toxic, what do you think Flame?"

"It very changed my brother. Plus we've never seen these people like this before?" Flame asked as he was the red hedgehog

"So... Now what, brother" Toxic asked

"I do not know, Toxic. What years it is right now"

"It's the year 2025 my friends" the unknown hedgehog with the black cloak on stated

"You're the one that freed us, right?" Flame asked

"Yes in the flesh. I freed you guys"

"Thank you stranger, what is your name exactly" Blast asked

"I knew you was going to asked"

The unknown hedgehog then begins to take off his hood and reviewed a black and dark blue hedgehog.

"The names Razor, Razor the Hedgehog" Razor introduced

"Pleasure to meet you, young one. I'm Blast, this is Toxic and this is Flame"

"It's an honor to meet you all Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"You heard of us exactly"

"Yes I have, I've the books and heard stories about you guys. As you may know, I'm the son of Darkness the Hedgehog and the umbra witch named: Jeanne"

"Fascinating, you possessed dark power I presume" Toxic asked

"Yes I do, my father wanted to create the world into darkness and change the reality so I took over what my father had started after he died from this hero who killed and murder my father"

"And who is that exactly?" Flame asked

"Sonic the Hedgehog… He killed my father"

"I'm sorry to hear about you parents lost, now that we're free. You can help us continue what we've started and you get your revenge on this Sonic the Hedgehog character"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, hedgehogs of darkness"

The Hedgehogs of Darkness smiled and knew this was just only the beginning of a new era and a new alliance.


	6. New Threat

Chapter 6: New Threat

Sonic returned back home around 11:45pm at night. He then took off his shoes and began to relax. He begins to heat up his dinner at the microwave as Juri left his food there for him. He began to hear some footsteps and sees Juri in her purple nightgown.

"Hey honey" Juri greeted

"Hey yourself, beautiful" Sonic responded with a smile

"Where have you been, you was out all day and didn't call me"

"I was with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. We went to the Gigan Rocks to retrieve this magic ring but we were attack by some assassins and they beat the crap out of us. Luckily, Silver and Blaze my friends showed up and helped us. I was at Tail's place and finding some information of where they took the ring"

"I see… Have you guys had any luck finding them?"

"Sadly no, we have not. I'm going to go look tomorrow"

"Sonic… Tomorrow is that we get together with friends and hang out"

"Oh shit… I forgot about that, Juri"

"It's ok, baby. I know that you're worn out and stressed out"

"Yeah… You have no idea"

"Why don't I make you feel better?"

Sonic smiled as Juri takes Sonic to the bedroom and Sonic closed the door. Juri pulled Sonic into a smooth passionate kiss on the lips and pulled him to the bed as Sonic got on top of her. The 2 of them were about to make love with each other as Sonic used a condom.

_Meanwhile…_

"So this is your hideout huh…?" Blast asked

"Yes, I've been hiding here with my assassins in order to free you and your brothers" Razor replied

"Interesting, so you devised a plan to free us from our imprisonment"

"Precisely, I've took my time to come up with a plan to get my revenge my father's killer until I heard about you guys so I decided to free you guys"

"And now that we're finally free, we can now continue what we've started" Toxic stated

"Agreed" Flame agreed

"Precisely, your father will be very proud, even your mother too" Blast exclaimed to Razor

"Yeah… They will" Razor retorted thinking his parents

"So what do we do now, brother?" Toxic asked

"Tomorrow, we sent the world our message and let them know that the Hedgehogs of Darkness are back and this time we're stronger than ever and no one will ever stop us this time" Blast explained the plan

"I like the sound of that, do we do a little damage to that, brother?" Flame asked

"Yes Flame, we'll do quite some damage to the city of Station Square and notified the civilians that the Hedgehogs of Darkness as returned and will destroy this damn world"

Blast then starts to laugh evilly along with his brothers and knew this is just only the beginning.

_Later, that day…_

The heroes have a reunion and enjoying each other's company and catching up. The kids were having fun and playing with each other while Lauren was listening to her IPod Touch as she was listening to some R&B music. The heroes were all enjoying their time with each other and gladly seeing each other again.

_Elsewhere…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness and Razor were on top of a rooftop looking at the view of the city and looking down at the civilians.

"So this is how the people live at this new world I see" Blast asked

"Yes… The world you thought it would be has changed over thousands of years. Now it's a new generation and a new era of course" Razor answered

"Well… In that case, we'll start a new era and create the entire with into darkness and chaos. Just like what your father and your mother had done right?"

"Yes sir"

"Good… Brothers, let's start the negotiation and the introduction"

"With pleasure brother" Toxic exclaimed

"Now you're talking, Blast" Flame agreed as his hands glow to red aura

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and the gang were all enjoying their peaceful day together as always and having fun while the kids play with each other at the park. As the civilians were enjoying their day and life until a blue, green and red energy balls occur and blasted to the buildings and creating some damage causing the civilians to panic.

Sonic and the gang looked at the scene as the people were running for their lives until they stopped and see the 3 black figures at the top of the building and they watch the big screen and everyone was watching TV and seeing the 3 figures as it was the 3 hedgehogs themselves.

"Greeting to you all civilians to this new world, you may not know us for a long time or in history but we are… the hedgehogs of Darkness" the black and blue hedgehog introduced

The civilians were now in shock and scarred, even the president as he was watch the TV. Sonic and the gang were all shock to see what they are anyway.

"Tails… Don't tell me…" Sonic stuttered

"Yes Sonic, I've been doing research and it's them alright. Someone must've freed them from their imprisonment" Tails responded in total shock

"As you all citizens know, even to this new entire world. We are back from our imprisonment and our torment and we're finally free. Now, we are here to continue where we left off and to create the entire world of chaos and darkness. Nothing will never stand in our way this time. Oh and let me introduced to myself, I amd Blast, Blast the Hedgehog." Blast introduced as he is a black and blue hedgehog

"I am Toxic, Toxic the Hedgehog" Toxic introduced and he's a black and green hedgehog

"And I am Flame, Flame the Hedgehog" Flame said as he's a red hedgehog

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, now time we deliver a welcoming message" Blast stated

Blast begins to fly up in the air and begins to power up his dark powers and then starts to create a large energy beam and begins to blast it as it begins to head towards the white house and begins to destroy the white house and causing destruction. The president and the others got out of there in time and taking the president to safety.

"No…" Chun-Li stuttered

"They're much more powerful than Darkness is…" Tails stated

"Now that's our message now the chaos is about to begin" Blast said

Blast then starts to create a dark blue portal and suddenly, the dark soldiers and creatures came out the portal and caused chaos and destruction. The citizens were now running for their lives as the heroes were now trying to fend off the dark creatures and soldiers causing Blast to smile.

"This… Is only the beginning my brothers…" Blast said with a evil smile on his face


	7. Certain Deaths

Chapter 7: Certain Deaths

Sonic and the gang fight off the dark creatures and soldiers to keep the people safe and getting them to safety. Sonic and Shadow home attack the soldiers and fighting off the dark creatures while Chun-Li and the Interpol even Crimson Viper fighting off the dark soldiers.

Knuckles and Tails were fighting off with Sonic and Shadow as Tails begins to put on his iron suit. Tails' iron suit was blue and yellow.

"Wow Tails… You made that yourself" Knuckles asked

"Yeah… Thought I turn up the heat with this baby" Tails responded happily

Tails begins to blast some energy balls at and fighting off the dark creatures, Silver and Blaze arrived to the scene and helping out Sonic and the others.

Blast, Toxic and Flame looked down and watching the civilians run for safety, also they see the gang are fending off their army.

"Well, well, well… It looks like this world has protectors after all and that blue Hedgehog must be Sonic I presume" Blast said

"Yes… That's him alright, he's the one who killed my father" Razor responded

"Well in that case, brothers… Why don't we have some fun" Blast suggested

"Sounds good to me, brother" Toxic responded

"Agreed, let's go have some fun with those damn protectors, especially Sonic the Hedgehog himself, brother" Flame requested

Blast smiled as the Hedgehogs of Darkness then disappeared in the dark power.

Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax and Leona were helping out Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile and Crimson Viper fighting off the dark soldiers until the Hedgehogs of Darkness arrived to the scene.

"I guess we can start off with you guys" Said Blast

"Well start off with this" Jax stated as he was about to attack Blast

Blast smiled and teleported to Jax and chokes him by the neck. Blast smirked and then begins to snap his neck and killing him causing the other surprised. Toxic looks at Johnny Cage then then starts to throw his toxic daggers at Johnny and causing him to fell to the ground and killing him.

Guile then tries to attack Flame with his Sonic Boom but Flame evade it quickly and pinned Guile down and starts to beat him to death severely. Crimson Viper and the others witnessed the horror as Crimson Viper begins to shock Blast with her gadgets but Blast turned around and there was no effect.

"You're no ordinary fighter that has powers, aren't you. Very well then, then you have value your life" Blast stated

Blast begins to choke Maya/Crimson Viper as she struggle to break free but Blast then begins to snap her neck and killing her instantly. He drops her to the ground causing the other shock and scarred of their power.

Cammy grew angry and begin to charge towards Toxin and begins to use her spinning arrow technique but Toxic then began to jump out of the way and pulling out his Scythe and stabs Cammy to it and swings her away and making her hit herself to the wall and bleeding heavily and falling to her death.

Flame begins to see Rouge's husband: Tom as he smiled and then charge up to Tom and tackles him down. Flame then starts to torture Tom and begins to beat him to death causing Tom to scream in pain as Rouge could do is watch her husband getting killed.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and the others were fighting off the dark creatures as Blaze was burning them until she was struck by a red energy beam causing Silver to stop and sees Flame holding her by her neck.

"Rrrgh… You looking so beautiful kitty cat, well time to take you down" Said Flame

Flame begins to pull out a red dagger and stabs Blaze in the heart and killing her as Silver witnessed the horror.

"BLAZE" Silver screamed

Flame dropped Blaze to the ground and disappeared. Silver ran up to Blaze and hold him into his arms.

Sonic and the others were busy getting the people into safety with the help off G.U.N until they were struck by the **Hedgehogs of Darkness**.

"Well… This is quite… Interesting, are you guys are trying to get your love ones to safety" Blast asked he Toxic and Flame were holding Sunny and Juri

"NO!" Tails screamed

"Here's our message to you all, Toxic and Flame. Finish them"

Toxic and Flame nodded and begins to injured Juri and Sunny but Toxic killed Sunny and throw her to the ground as Juri was injured and hurt. The Hedgehogs of Darkness then begin to teleport from the darkness and left out the scene. Sonic and Tails head over to Juri and Sunny as Tails started to cry as Sunny began to speak.

"Tails… I…" Sunny said in a weak tone

"Shh… It's going to be ok, we'll get you into medical care" Tails responded

"No… I don't think I can make it Tails… Take care of our kids for me… Tell Miles and Shrine that mommy loves them…"

With those last words, Sunny begins to close her eyes and passed away. Tails started to cry and burst tears from his eyes. Sonic held Juri into his arms and caring for his wife. Juri began to open her eyes.

"Juri, you're going to be ok. Just hang in there" Sonic stated sadly

"I don't I won't be able to make it Sonic, my Feng Shui Eye is in the circuits and I'm about to die soon. Sonic, I loved you so much. You've changed me during our marriage and I'm grateful and glad to have someone like you Sonic the Hedgehog. You were everything to me; I love you so much…" Juri responded sadly and kissed Sonic on the lips

Sonic began to cry as Juri began to pass away silently and sadly. Sonic continue to cry over his fallen wife's death. Leona, Rouge, Sonya and Chun-Li arrived to the scene and had sad expressions on their faces. Shadow began to ask.

"Where are the others?" Shadow asked

"They… They didn't make it" Leona responded sadly

"Where is Cammy?" Knuckles asked

"She… Toxic killed and as for Maya, Shadow… Blast killed her" Chun-Li

Knuckles and Shadow were stunned and shock to hear the bad news. Knuckles frowned down and didn't bother crying but he did as he burst tears from his eyes. Shadow looked away and then become enraged.

"That son of a bitch… HE KILLED MY WIFE" Shadow yelled

"Shadow please… Calm down" Chun-Li begged

"NO! THOSE HEDGEHOGS OF DARKNESS MESSED WITH THE WRONG HEDGEHOG AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY'RE DEAD"

"Shadow… We can't stop them, they killed Blaze too but we need to think about all of this. We need to find out how we can defeat them" Silver agreed as he holds Blaze into his arms bridal style

"I don't care about all of that; I'm going to kill those damn ancient hedgehog bastards"

"Shadow's right, I'm going with you on this one. They killed Cammy and I'm going to make sure they'll pay" Knuckles stated

"What… Knuckles don't tell me that you're with Shadow" Chun-Li asked

"Damn right I am. They'll pay… Literally"

"Guys calm down for a second will you, think about all of this. If you guys go after them, they'll kill you" Leona stated

"Fuck all of that, Leona. They may have caused the people to run away but killing our friends and our love ones. They went too far this time and I'm going to make sure they will pay" Sonic stated

"Sonic please…" Chun-Li begged while trying to calm Sonic down

"Don't please me… It's on, Knuckles, Shadow you guys with me"

"All the way" Knuckles responded

"Yeah me too" Shadow said

Sonic nodded as the 3 left out and go confront the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Tails shook his head.

"This is sure is a bad idea" Tails stated

"Yeah… There's nothing we can do now" Chun-Li responded

_Elsewhere…_

Someone was watching them and watching Sonic and the others headed out and go confront the Hedgehogs of Darkness from the rooftops.

"They're making a big mistake to confront them, I better keep an eye out for them and guide them if things go bad" Said the unknown Ninja Assassin as he followed Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow to go confront the Hedgehogs of Darkness


	8. Confronting the Darkness

Chapter 8: Confronting the Darkness

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow followed the trail to confront the Hedgehogs of Darkness to avenge their fallen love ones. Shadow didn't bother to speak even Knuckles didn't either. They continued their way to confront the Hedgehogs of Darkness as they see them up ahead.

"There they are, we got them on sight" Sonic stated

"Good, time to kill these guys" Shadow responded

"Wait Shadow, we need a plan in order to defeat them they're real powerful and dangerous too"

"I agreed with Sonic on this one, Shadow. We need a plan" Knuckles agreed

"*Sigh*… Very well then, what's the plan?" Shadow asked in a calm tone as he starts to calm down

"We need to get their attention and strike them down" Sonic answered

"Yeah and how're we going to distract them anyway" Knuckles asked

"You throw a large rock and make a break for it while me and Shadow then take our first strike towards them"

"Ok, that works fine with me"

"I agree" Shadow said in agreement

Knuckles cracked his fist then begin to pick up a large object and then begin to throw it at the Hedgehogs of Darkness but suddenly, Blast sensed the object and starts to block it with his dark shield surrounded around himself and his brothers.

Blast then begins to notice Knuckles and then starts to blast some blue energy balls at Knuckles. Sonic and Shadow begin to make the first attack as they start to home attack them but Toxic and Flame caught Sonic and Shadow off guard and begins to slam them down hard to the ground.

Sonic and Shadow then begin to spin dashed them but Flame pushed them back away as Toxic caught them with his chain grappler and begins to swing them around as it hit Knuckles hard. Toxic smirked and begins to slam the 2 hedgehogs down to the ground hard and causing them to scream in pain. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow begin to get up but they were struck by Blast's energy ball and used his power to tie them down to the ground.

"So… You must be the famous Sonic the hedgehog that a friend of ours was talking about" Blast stated as he referred to Sonic

"Yeah what in it to you, you piece of shit" Sonic responded angrily

"You must be a fool to challenge the hedgehogs of Darkness. You know you cannot defeat us, our friend of ours told you that"

"Yeah and who's that?" Knuckles asked

"I did…" the unknown hedgehog answered from the shadows

The heroes recognized the voice as they turn their heads and sees Razor coming towards them.

"Razor… You're still alive, you died at the truck that crash to the ground when we stopped that bomb. Me and Shadow saw you died that day" Sonic said in shock

"Yes that's true but it was my clone. I knew you were going to win the battle but the darkness will always come back. I knew I needed a new plan to avenge my father's death. So I did some research and found out about the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I'm the one who sent those assassins to get that magic ring that hold the power to unlock the vault and I released the Hedgehogs of Darkness and releasing their power" Razor explained

"You… YOU BITCH!" Knuckles yelled

Toxic smiled and shock Knuckles with his green electric power causing Knuckles to scream in pain.

"Not uh… Don't move or I'll shock you some more" Toxic commanded

"Razor… You're going to pay for what you've done, you killed my wife and now she's gone because of you. You even my friends and our lovers too" Sonic said angrily

"Aw… That's too bad, now you know how it feels to lose someone you loved. Like the time you killed my father that day when he released Deathwing to cause chaos and destruction and almost won but you stopped his plan and killed him. Even my mother: Jeanne"

"Bayonetta killed Jeanne and she died with her that day, Razor. Darkness was a madman and a powerful evil villain too. I had to kill Darkness, he almost destroyed everything"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU EVEN KILLED EBONY; SHE RAISED ME LIKE I WAS HER ONLY SON AND SHE TOLD ME ABOUT MY PARENST DEATH. Every time I think about my parents, I get stronger and stronger every moment I think about them. I'll be happy to have my revenge and continue what my father had started; I'm the new Darkness the Hedgehog. I will be the next king of all darkness"

"Now that you know why we're free and now it's time for you guys too die" Said Blast

Shadow secretly fires his chaos spear at Blast as it hurt him a little and freeing them. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow then starts to attack the Hedgehogs of Darkness but Toxic begins to pull out his Scythe and begins to swing it towards the heroes but Sonic evade it and begins to charge towards Razor. Blast smiled and blast Sonic to the wall.

Knuckles and Shadow fought against Toxic and Flame but Flame then begins to take on Knuckles and tackles him through the walls and breaking through the walls 8 times. Knuckles knee kicks Flame and punched him hard in the face.

"Is that all you got punk, show me what you got" Flame teased as he began to sneered

"Bring it bitch… ARGH" Knuckles screamed

Knuckles charges at Flame and begins to punch Flame straight to the face. Flame sneered and smiled as the punch didn't hurt him at all.

"Come on, give me a real challenge. You can't hurt me" Flame said as he started to laugh

Knuckles got angry and begin to punch Flame several times in the face hard as it hurt him once.

"Ok… That hurt, now it's my turn to bring in the pain" Flame said smiling

Flame then let his hands glow as red flames were lighting up on his hands and then begins to attack Knuckles and Knuckles begins to defend himself but Flame was too strong for him. Flame began to punch Knuckles in the face several time hard as Knuckles then got on his knee down. Flame sneered and then begins to knee kick Knuckles severely a few times and then began to beat on Knuckles with his fierce strength and power and beaten him up to a coma. Knuckles screamed in pain as he was bruised up and beaten.

Flame smirked and then begins to deliver one final punch and send Knuckles straight to the wall crashing through and causing him to be unconscious and beaten.

Shadow began to attack Toxic and using his chaos powers too to defeat Toxic but Toxic quickly evading Shadow's attacks and took the upper hand and swinging his Scythe at Shadow and causing him to bleed from his chest. Toxic then began to shock Shadow severely and then began to beat down Shadow with his power and shocking him also.

Shadow tried to fight back but Toxic then begins to deliver a round house kick at Shadow in the face and make him unconscious. Shadow tried to get up but Toxic kicked Shadow in the face and made him unconscious.

Sonic on other hand continued to face off Razor but Blast teleported in front of Sonic and then give Sonic a round house kick straight to the face. Sonic got angry but he was shock by Toxic as he was electrocuting Sonic. Sonic continued to hold his guard up but he was then attacked by Flame and start to beat him severely and Blast smirked and begin to blast Sonic to the wall and crashing through the wall as Sonic screamed in pain and agony.

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow laid there beaten up and bruised too. The Hedgehogs of Darkness teleported to the heroes and smiled.

"They stood up for the challenge my brothers" Blast said smirking

"Yes… They did, they got heart and potential to challenge us. I'll give them that and give them props for it also my brother" Toxic stated

"I agree with you on that, Toxic. That red dude put much with a fight and defend himself to the end" Flame added

"Well since we had our fun, now it's time we finally finished these pathetic fools. We don't want them to interfered our plans" Blast said firmly

"Sounds good to me, Blast"

"Agreed, let's kill them brother" Toxic added

Blast smiled evilly as the Hedgehogs of Darkness were about to give a final blow to the heroes as they were about to get killed but suddenly, a unknown ninja assassin threw a smoke grenade as it cover the place with smoke.

Blast, Toxic and Flame began to couch as the unknown ninja assassin to woke Sonic and the others up and lead them out of the scene before the smoke cleared up.

As the smoke faded away, the Hedgehogs of Darkness looked around and see that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were no longer to be seen as they disappeared.

"They got away, they got away brother" Flame said angrily

"No need to worry, they're badly beaten and bruised up brother. They won't interfere our plans where we're going to plan" Blast responded to Flame

"And how do you know that they will not interfere, Blast?" Toxic asked Blast

"Because… I know… It's just only the beginning my dear brother"


	9. Enter: Raizo

Chapter 9: Enter: Raizo

The ninja assassin took the 3 heroes back to an abandon warehouse. He settles them down and the 3 began to rest up their wounds as the ninja assassin gave the 3 heroes bottle of water and they began to drink it down.

"Thanks man" Sonic greeted

"You're welcome, I was lucky I was there in time to save you guys before you all died by now" the ninja assassin responded

"I got one question, who are you. Are you some kind of ninja or something?" Knuckles asked

"Quest you can say, yes I'm a ninja and an assassin of course. The name is Raizo, I'm the protector of the vault that keeps the Hedgehogs of Darkness from being free" Raizo introduced

"Ok… (_Starts to make quotation signal with his fingers_) "Raizo", we know what happen when they got free. Razor told us everything about all of that" Sonic responded in a confirmed tone

"I should've known. You guys are no match for the Hedgehogs of Darkness. They're too powerful for you guys to face and they're very dangerous too"

"How do you know how powerful they are and have you been researching about them?" Knuckles started to ask

"No… I was trained by my master until Razor that his name killed him, so I now know his name and I will make him pay for what he did to my people at the village"

"Village… Wait, don't tell me that you live at that village of that area where Tails and Sunny went to go research their answers about the Hedgehogs of Darkness, correct? How did you know that they were going to be free from their torment and their imprisonment for thousands of years?" Sonic asked as he started to get curious

"Because… My master since their power and darkness and had a vision that they will return this day to cause destruction and chaos"

"I see… Did Razor kill a lot of your people while he sets on releasing and freeing the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Shadow asked

"Yes he did with his dark assassins and…"

"And what…"

"Razor… (_Starts to break down crying in tears_) Razor killed my wife: Lily in front of me when he was waking the Hedgehogs of Darkness inside the vault"

Razor turns his back to and started to cry to his fallen wife. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow felt so sorry about Razor's wife's death. Sonic walks up towards Raizo and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Raizo… I am… So sorry about your loss, me, Knuckles, Shadow and our friend: Tails too lost our love ones also. They died in front of us also too and we felt your pain the same way as ours Raizo. I am… Truly sorry" Sonic said in sadness and depression

Raizo turned around and started to hug Sonic and Sonic was stunned and surprised. Sonic then returns the hug and comfort Raizo and breaks the hug.

"Thank you and what is your name by the way?" Raizo asked as he wiping the tears from his eyes

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the hedgehog" Sonic responded and introduced himself and Knuckles and Shadow

"Pleasure to meet you guys and I heard about you all, even your fox friend as his name was Tails that you mentioned"

"Yes… His real name is Miles "Tails" Prower but everyone calls him Tails"

"Ok, I would like to meet him"

"You will but in the meantime, do you know how we can defeat and stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness?"

"Yes as matter of fact, there is a way to stop and defeat them"

"Really, do you know how we can stop them?" Knuckles asked in concerned tone

"Yes… There is this artifact that the hero you guys have read the ancient book used this artifact defeated the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"Ok, do you know the name of it Raizo?" Shadow asked

"Yes I do… It's called the medallion of Zodiac. It's an ancient artifact medallion created by the gods of light that forge their powers to defeat the evils and darkness. They used it to defeat and stop the Hedgehog of Darkness"

"And that's where we're going to get. Do you know where the medallion is being kept at?" Sonic asked suspiciously

"Yes at a faraway temple of Zodiac. That is where you'll find the medallion"

"Well looks like we got an adventure to go to guys"

"Just like old times huh" Knuckles said as he started to smirk

"Yeah I agree with you" Shadow added as he agreed with Knuckles

"Yeah and Raizo, you want to come along with us to get this Medallion" Sonic asked as he turned to face Raizo

"Yes… I've never been on an adventure before" Raizo responded as he started to smile

"Well… It's all settle here, let's go meet and get Tails"

_Meanwhile…_

The gang meets up with the others at Tails' place and workshop and they notice a new guy.

"Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow! We're so glad that you're all ok and who's the new guy" Chun-Li asked

"Guys, this is Raizo. He's an ninja assassin and he helped us escape from the Hedgehogs of Darkness before we all died" Sonic responded as he introduced Raizo

"Pleasure to meet you all" Raizo said as he introduced himself to the others

"Well Sonic, how are we going to stop and defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness?" Sonya asked

"Well… There is this medallion called: Medallion of Zodiac. It's been used by the warrior that defeat them and imprisoned them in the vault. That's our key to defeat them but it's at this temple called: Zodiac and it's far away also. Tails, can you pull up a map and track down the temple?" Sonic explained and asked Tails

"Yeah I can, give me just a moment" Tails responded and then gets on his computer and tracking down the temple of Zodiac

"Well in that case, we're all going right?" Leona asked

"No… You, Sonya, Chun-Li and Rouge stay here and keep an eye on the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Razor also" Sonic responded and commanding them

"So you, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are going?" Rouge asked

"Yes and Silver, you're coming with us also. We could use your help and assistance"

"Ok I'll be happy to help and give those bastard pay back for what they did to Blaze" Silver said and clenched his fist in anger and remembering Blaze's death

"Ok now that's done, Tails have you located the temple yet"

"Yes I did and it's like an thousand miles away from here to get to the temple of Zodiac" Tails responded as he started to show everyone the map

"Ok and that's we're going to go. Everyone suit up and pack up what you need, we leave first thing tonight"

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Raizo nodded as Tails, Knuckles and Shadow headed back to their own residence to pack up and get suited up. Sonic in other hand went to his residence and packing up what he need for the journey and get suited up. Raizo was outside of the city looking at the city as he started to sharpen his Katanas, ninja stars and his Kyoketshu-Shogei Knife with a chain hook on the handle.


	10. Getting Ready To Leave

Chapter 10: Getting Ready to Leave

The heroes were getting ready for their big journey that was laid ahead and so was Raizo as he was training his martial arts and meditating. Sonic was packing up his things that he need for his adventure until his son: Leon came in Sonic and Juri's bedroom and walking towards his father.

"Hey dad…" Leon called

"Yes Leon" Sonic responded as he turned around and face his son

"Are you going out and save the world again?"

"Yes I am Leon; the people need their hero once again to stop these 3 hedgehogs"

"I can see why… I read a lot of articles and play game about you"

"Hehe… It's what I do best is to save the world and protect the people I care and love. You should remember that Leon, I'm protecting you also"

"I know dad and now… (_Starts to tear up_) Mom is gone…"

Sonic started to feel sad about his son and started to think about his fallen wife: Juri. Sonic then starts to hug Leon.

"I know… it hurts and now she's gone Leon but always remember. Your mother will always be in your heart and so will mine" Sonic said as he touched Leon's chest where is heart is

"She is…" Leon asked as he placed his hand on his chest

"Yes, she's up there guiding you her strength and her light towards you and don't never forget that"

"I won't and thanks dad, that meant a lot to me"

"Anytime Leon"

Leon smiled as Sonic picked up his son and take him to his bed and tuck him in for the night.

_Later, that day…_

Sonic got ready for his journey. Sonic had on the outfit a black muscle shirt, blue cargo pants with a blue highlights on his right leg on his pants and had side pockets on the left side on his legs and wearing black and grey sneakers similar to his extreme gear shoes. He also is wearing black and blue fingerless gloves and had his Sonic logo on his front gloves (_It's on my profile page picture_).

Sonic packed up his things in his one strap backpack and was ready to leave. He took Leon with him to meet up with the gang. Shadow had on a black muscle shirt, wearing black and red cargo pants as it got side pockets on both sides of his legs and wearing his original sneakers.

Tails had on a blue shirt, grey cargo shorts and wearing his original shoes. He even had blue wristbands also holding his stuff as he had gadgets inside and had his special wristband that he can changed into his iron suit.

Knuckles had on a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants and wearing his original sneakers. He had on black wrist bands on and got his stuff ready.

"We'll since we're here, where's Silver and Raizo?" Sonic asked

Silver came to the scene as he wore a white and grey t-shirt, grey cargo pants and wearing his shoes also. He then begins to charge up his powers.

"Well I'm here and now we need to do is to wait for Raizo" Silver said

"Agreed, he should be here any second now" Sonic responded as the gang started to wait patiently

Seconds after, the gang turned their heads as they see Raizo wore a black tank top, camo cargo pants and wore black boots and had 2 katanas on his back to carry and a Kyoketshu-Shogei Knife on his side for the side arm.

"Looks like you're all set" Knuckles said as the gang turn their heads to Raizo

"Yes I am, let's get going" Raizo responded as he walk towards the gang

The gang makes their final good byes to their friends and their kids. Leon in other hand began to give his father: Sonic something to give him luck for his travels.

"Dad here, here's my necklace to give you good luck. Mom gave it to me so I thought I give it to you to bring you luck on your adventure" Leon said giving Sonic his necklace

"Thank you Leon, I will bring this back to you. I promise" Sonic responded while putting the necklace on his neck and smiled

"I know dad…"

"Sonic, let's go. We got a world to save" Shadow called

"Just the minute guys, (Starts to turn towards his Leon) I'll come back, I won't let you down. Chun-Li, Sonya, Leona and Rouge look out for you and the other kids" Sonic said

"I know dad… be careful out there, I don't want to lose my father too like I lost mom" Leon responded as he started to frown

"I know… I will"

Sonic starts to to a knee down and hug Leon and Leon began to hug and the 2 began to break the hug.

"I love you Leon" Sonic said as he started to stood up

"I love you too dad, see you soon" Leon responded

"You too"

Sonic started to meet up with the gang as the 2 get on the tornado as it was 2 seats and have extra seat on the back also. The gang hopped on plane as Tails began to started up and began to took off. Raizo began to look out the window and look at the poor wreckage of Station Square.

Meanwhile, the Dark Tower…

The Hedgehogs of Darkness were out the balcony until they see a plan leaving out.

"That must be the heroes that just left out the city Blast" Toxic said

"We should've killed those damn bastards when we had the chance brother" Flame stated while looking at the plane as it took off

"No worries, we can't let them foil our plans. They're up to something and I know it. Anyway, this should keep them occupy and make sure they're dead" Blast exclaimed

"What do you mean" Toxic asked as he started to get curious

"No worries Toxic, let's combine our energy and do this right"

Toxic and Flame nodded as the Hedgehog of Darkness combined their energies and created a powerful suspect. The suspect was all black and had a dark blue cape that just floats and had dark purple eyes also.

"This looks like… The hellspawn" Toxic said in surprise

"Of course it is. I call it… Dark Spawn" Blast responded evilly

"He looks tough but not tougher enough to beat me" Flame sneered as he started to crash his fists

"That's true but this one is even more powerful than the other hellspawns"

"Yeah and I like this idea" Toxic said smiling evilly

"What is your wish my lord" Dark Spawn said in his dark voice and bowed down to the Hedgehogs of Darkness

"Dark Spawn, I command you to go and eliminate the heroes and kill them" Blast commanded

"As you wish my lord, they won't be a problem to kill" Dark Spawn responded as he used his dark blue cape and teleports out of the dark tower

"Wow… You guys created a hellspawn?" Razor asked

"Indeed Razor, I sent him to deal with those heroes that will foil me and my brother's plans. We do not want them to interfere" Blast responded and turning his head to Razor

"Well… I hope he succeeds, I don't want them to spoil everything"

"Oh I'm sure Dark Spawn will get the job done"

Razor smiled until Razor and the Hedgehogs of Darkness then heard and unknown female voice.

"My oh my… My son has all grown up and continuing his father's legacy" the Unknown Female said in a joyful and proud tone


	11. Razor's Mother

Chapter 11: Razor's Mother

The Hedgehogs of Darkness and Razor turned their heads as they see a woman with white short hair and wearing her red outfit and carrying her 2 black guns and had 2 black guns attached to her high heel shoes.

"My… My son had grown and looks just like his father" Said the unknown female as she walked slowly and examine Razor

"Who are…? Who are you?" Razor asked

"I'm Jeanne and Razor, I'm your mother" Jeanne responded as she introduced herself

"What are you talking about and how do you know my father?"

"Because I love you father and he's the one who named you after I gave birth to you"

"Birth… You mean…"

"Yes Razor, I knew Darkness and I've dated him and we were planning to get married after our plan but that backfire when Sonic killed your father and this woman I know who killed me along with me as she died along also with me"

"So…"

"Yes Razor, I am your mother and I came back and went all this way looking for you and I am so proud of you. Continuing your father's plan and place"

Razor began to burst tears from his eyes and started to hug his mother gently.

"It's ok baby, I'm here. You're mommies here" Jeanne said as she hugged Razor and plant a kiss on his forehead

"Ain't like a family reunion, isn't that right brother?" Toxic asked

"Yes it is Toxic, I'm glad that Razor's reunited with his mother but his father is still gone" Blast responded

Razor and Jeanne begin to stop hugging and Jeanne started to smile.

"Razor… You look just like your own father, you even got the same powers as him also" Jeanne said with a smile on her face

"So… What was dad like anyway?" Razor asked

"He was so dangerous and powerful. He was created by Sonic's DNA of his blood, symbiote's power and Ansem's dark power. He was created by Ansem himself and your father killed his creator and took his plan"

"Wow… Dad was so epic and dangerous. I just wish…"

"I know, I wish he was still here too but on the bright side, he's keeping an eye on you and watching his son to take over his father's work. He will be so proud of you"

"You really think so mom…"

"I am and I'm positive Razor, your father will be so very proud of you"

"hehehe… Well I do try my best anyway"

"Oh and what year is this by the way sweetie?"

"Year 2025 mom"

"I see and these must be the…"

"Hedgehogs of Darkness mother, I freed them from their imprisonment for thousands of years"

"Wow… That's interesting"

"Yes it is mother; let me give you a tour around this dark tower"

"Ok"

Razor took his mother: Jeanne to a tour and showed her around the dark tower.

"Well at least they're busy Blast" Toxic said

"Yes… For now, they won't be here long" Blast responded as he poured a glass of wine

"What makes you say that?" Flame asked

"Oh don't worry; we won't have use for them anymore. Razor had freed us; we start our plans and then kill them of course"

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes Flame, they won't stand in our way for our plan and Razor won't control us. We got bigger fish to fry and there is nothing that they could do to stop us, even for Sonic and those other heroes"

"I like the way you think Blast"

"I agree brother, shall we move forward to our plan" Toxic agreed and started to asked

Blast started to turn his back and faced Toxic and Flame.

"Precisely…" Blast responded with an evil grin on his face


	12. Flight Attack

Chapter 12: Flight Attack

The gang kept on flying to their destination to the temple of Zodiac as Raizo stated. Sonic was asleep as he took a nap while traveling to the temple of Zodiac. Sonic slept silently and patiently.

_Sonic's Dream…_

_Sonic looked around as the world was in chaos and destruction. The dark monsters, creatures and warriors wreak havoc throughout the entire world. Thousands of people are suffering and was being the slaves of the Hedgehogs of Darkness._

_Sonic looked in horror as his friends were dead and so was his son: Leon. Sonic dend down on his knees and hold the dead body of Leon. He begins to hear noises as the Hedgehogs of Darkness arrived to the scene and Toxic and Flame pinned down Sonic and Sonic starts to struggle free but Blast stopped him._

"_Relax Sonic… You'll join your friends soon enough" Blast stated evilly_

_Blast charges up his power and then begins to use it and form a energy blade and starts to stab Sonic straight to the heart as Sonic started to scream._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO" Sonic screamed_

_End of Sonic's Dream…_

Sonic open his eyes and started to jump in horror and notice that Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Raizo were staring at him.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Silver asked

"Yeah… Just only had a nightmare, how far are we from the temple?" Sonic answered to Silver's question and asking Tails

"We're only 800 miles away, we'll get their soon so hang in there" Tails answered to Sonic's question

Sonic took a deep breath and sigh to relax and get away all of the stress. The moment was quiet and silent and there was nothing to do as they waited patiently to arrive at the temple but suddenly, something struck the Tornado causing the gang to grew suspicious.

"What was that?" Silver asked

"I… I have no idea" Knuckles responded to Silver

3 seconds later, they hear a dragon roar loudly.

"Ok, what in the hell is going on here?" Shadow asked

"LOOK" Silver cried

The gang looks out the window and they see a dark dragon coming towards him and they see a black suspect on the dragon as he was using chains and controlling the dragon.

"A DRAGON! YOU SERIOUS" Sonic yelled

"You've got to be kidding me" Raizo said in annoyance and surprise

"That is not going to stop us to reach the temple. Blast and his brothers must've sent the dragon to stop us, Tails lose the dragon"

"With pleasure, hang on guys. This is going to be a rough wild ride" Tails commanded

The others got back to their seats and putting the seat belts on as Tails begin to speed up but the dragon was right on their tail and pursues them and started to chase them. The dragon began to roar while chasing down the gang. The gang flew to the hard large rocks to lose the dragon as it was rough and bumpy. The gang started to hold onto something and making sure that they're ok.

The dragon broke through the rocks to continue to pursued them and kill them as it started to breathe purple fire but Tails sees the fire and evades the fire as he ascended up to the air and shooting the rocks with missiles to knock down large object and the dark dragon did not give. The dark dragon fought for its life but no avail the large rocks start to crush the dark dragon and killing it instantly while the gang evade and dodging the rocks and got back to the surface.

"Looks like we lost it, way to go Tails" Sonic said happily as he gave Tails a thumbs up

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush. I'm just doing my best" Tails responded with a smile

Moments after, something landed on top of the Tornado.

"Now what…?" Silver asked

"I'm going to go check it out" Sonic stated as he unbuttoned his seat belt and left out

"Wait, I'm going with you" Shadow exclaimed as he went with Sonic

"Me too, it seems like you can use some assistance" Raizo said in a concerned tone

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they head up to the plane but what they see is a dark suspect who was black and blue and Sonic and Shadow knew who it was.

"My god… It can't be, is that Spawn" Sonic wondered in surprise

"Al Simmons, you're still alive?" Shadow asked

"No, I'm not Al Simmons, I was created by the Hedgehogs of Darkness themselves" Dark Spawn explained

"So… You're the Dark Spawn" Sonic asked

"That's right, I was sent and hire to kill you from ruining their plans"

"Bring it bitch"

**Scene for this fight scene starts to play the song Baron Battle at Mar's Tomb (**_**From Jak 2**_**)**

Sonic and Shadow charge towards Dark Spawn but Dark Spawn unleashes hit 2 agony axes and begins to swing them at the 2 hedgehogs. Raizo took out his 2 katanas and starts to jump and swings his weapons but Dark Spawn and pushed Raizo off the plane.

"RAIZO" Sonic cried

Raizo in other hands used his chain blade and uses it to get back on the plane and started to battle cry and swings his 2 katanas at Dark Spawn as they embraced into a massive weaponry showdown. Sonic and Shadow began to aid as they began to home attack Dark Spawn but Dark Spawn uses his cape as a shield to block their abilities.

Dark Spawn swings his agony axes and cut Sonic in the arm as Sonic bleed a little as he got a cut on his right arm. Dark Spawn severely punched Sonic straight in the face and using his dark chains on Shadow and electrocute Shadow severely, then starts to slam Shadow down on the ground hard. Raizo starts to throw his ninja stars at Dark Spawn but Dark Spawn sensed the attack evades it.

"Is that all you got, here I thought your slutty wife here would guide you to defeat me" Dark Spawn teased

After hearing this, Raizo got angry and started to scream.

"**DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT?**" Raizo screamed

Raizo charges at Dark Spawn and begins to swing his katanas at Dark Spawn and trying to kill him also but Dark Spawn kept evading and dodging Raizo's attacks but countered him and wheel kicks him in the chin and using his necroplasmic beam at Raizo.

"Well to make your death's so easily, I'm going to destroy this" Dark Spawn said

Dark Spawn begins to shoot his necroplasmic beam at the plane's engine and starts to go down and Dark Spawn teleports out of the scene.

"Uh oh… This is not good" Shadow said

"Brace yourselves guys" Sonic commanded

The gang braced themselves as they began to crash through the woods as it was a severely dangerous crash and they hit to the ground and the ground started to rumble as the plane slides down to the wall of the rocks and crashed to it and crated some fire along the way.

_Meanwhile…_

The unknown female watched the whole crash as she wore a cloak and wearing a hood on top of it. She observed the plane crash's distance and wondered.

"Hmm… I sure hope Sonic is ok; I can't wait to see him again. It's been so long since we last seen each other" the unknown female said leaving the presence and went to her own direction


	13. Sneak Attack

Chapter 13: Sneak Attack

_Plane Crash, 2:17pm…_

The plane crash was now a disaster and havoc. It turns out that Sonic and the rest of the gang seem to survive the crash as they were on their feet and catching their strength.

"Aw man… Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked as he looks around

"Yeah, we're fine. We got lucky that we survived that major plane crash" Knuckles responded to Sonic's question

"Yes… Speaking of which, we just lost our ride to the temple of Zodiac" Silver said as he observed the wreckage of the Tornado

"Well… Guess we're just going to have to walk up their to the temple to retrieve that artifact" Sonic stated as he put his one strap backpack on his back

"It's going to be a long walk and a long journey also" Knuckles said

"True but we need to hurry before Blast, Toxic and Flame plan something not good again"

"Agreed, we must keep moving. We have a long way ahead of us" Raizo stated with a concerned tone

"Let's get moving everyone"

The gang got their things and headed out and left out the wreckage of the plane. They walk miles and miles along throughout the woods and walking through the quiet places. Sonic and the gang discoves a waterfall as they began to take a break from walking from miles to miles and started to relax. Raizo in other hand starts to drink some water until he sees a reflection of his wife Lily but shook his head and sees himself.

"I must've been imagined things but I'm fine" Raizo said to himself

Raizo began to relax with the gang a few more minutes and they all start to get back to their journey and travel some more. Sonic then discovers a abandoned town.

"Hey look, there's a town. Let's go check it out and find some supplies" Sonic commanded

The gang head to the town as it was quiet and there was no one here and the gang began to wonder.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic wondered

"My scanner is reading that there's no one here and no one has ever been here. It's been abandoned for so long and the town looks destroyed" Tails said

"I'm sensing that something is up" Shadow instructed as he started to sense something familiar

"Well… We better best keep a look out, something's up" Sonic commanded

The gang agreed and nodded and walking throughout the town to look for some supplies or information, the town got quiet and still no sign of everyone. Knuckles then notice something moving causing him to jump.

"What is it Knux?" Sonic asked

"I think I saw someone moving or I must be going crazy" Knuckles responded while looking around

"Must be"

Knuckles glared at Sonic angrily and rolled his eyes. Tails in other hands then begins to see a moving suspect.

"I just saw something also, Knuckles is right. He did see something and it moved also" Tails exclaimed

Seconds after, the gang starts to hear some footsteps causing them to grow suspicious. Tails takes out a scanner from his pocket and starts to scan the area but there was no one on the scanner.

"My scanner is showing that there's no one here" Tails stated

"Strange… Something is definitely up" Sonic responded as he rubs his chin and begin to think

Seconds later, someone begin to shoot some bullets causing the gang to take cover. Suddenly, more bullets begin to shoot more and shooting at the gang as they took cover.

"Great who in the hell is shooting at us?" Sonic asked

"I have no clue but it looks like they don't want us here and want us to leave" Shadow responded

"Why don't we just reason them and stop them from shooting us" Tails instructed

The gang looks at each other and looks at Tails.

"HELL NO!" The gang yelled at Tails

"Why don't we just kill them" Raizo said as he pulls out his katana

Raizo uses his shadow blend technique and start killing the shooters with guns causing Sonic and the others surprise and shock.

"Whoa… Raizo is sure a true ninja assassin" Knuckles said in surprise

"Enough with all of that, let's kill these guys already and get back on our mission" Sonic commanded

"With these of course" Shadow inquired when he begin to pull out some SMG guns out of his backpack

**The scene for this plays a song Atlantis of the Sands (**_**Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception**_**)**

The gang takes the guns except for Silver and they start to shoot at the black suspect while Raizo use his shadow blending technique to kill them and Silver using his power to reflect the bullets and pushing them back towards them.

Raizo kept slashing his katanas and slicing their heads, arms and chests as blood and gore began to splatter on the ground. Raizo then began to jump and dive kicks one of the suspects and slicing their heads off and fighting them in combat. Raizo spin and slicing 5 suspects in half and back flip before stab his katana to their heart and pushing them away from his.

Raizo begin to reflect the bullets with his katanas and throws his ninja stars at them and using his chain blade and swing them around and slamming them down to the ground. He then uses it again and yank one of the suspects close to him and raizo slice him in half and push him away and starts to use his chain blade and swings it at the suspect's heads and killing nine of them at the same time.

Sonic and the gang were all shock to see all of this.

"Damn… Raizo is one bad ass ninja" Sonic said as he was surprise and watch the scene

"No kidding, he's very skilled ninja" Tails responded and agreeing with Sonic

The gang continued to fight for their lives and eliminate the last one as they see Raizo catching his breath and putting his 2 katanas away.

"What… Is that all" Raizo asked

Everyone look at each other before staring at Raizo but suddenly, Knuckles was struck by a arrow by the chest. The gang then was about to get ready but they were all surrounded by werecats.

"Do not move or we'll kill you" one of the werecats commanded

"What is the meaning of-ARGH" Sonic asked but he is struck by one of the werecats and fell on the ground unconscious

The gang were shock to see what just happen but they were all struck by the werecats and tying them up.

"Now that they're tied up, let's bring them at the village and bring them to the queen" the werecat commanded as they took the gang and leave off the scene


	14. Coliseum

Chapter 14: Coliseum

The werecats took the gang back to their village full with people. The werecats headed over to the palace of the village and taking them to meet with the queen. They drop the gang on the ground and stood up.

"My queen, we brought these trouble makers and killed 14 gun men when we were scouting for food and water" the werecat guard instructed

The queen was a werecate as she wore a purple outfit and long hair. She even wore a white and purple boots as he name was Desideria the Werecat (Desideria92pl the artist's OC character).

"Who are these guys anyway?" Desideria asked

"We saw this person with katanas and killed almost every gun men at point without fear" the werecat guard stated

"Is that right, and these guys help them out also"

"Yes… We do not know who they and where they came from"

Moments after, the hero begin to open their eyes and realize they've been tied up.

"What the… Let us go" Sonic demanded

"Who are you guys?" Desideria asked

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

The werecats gasped in shock even the queen.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the world" Desideria asked

"Yes in the flesh" Sonic responded

"Tell me, what brings you here to my village"

"To stop an ancient evil that is trying to destroy the world. If we don't stop it now, it will destroy everything, including your village too"

"Is that so…"

"Yes so please let us go"

"Hmm… Maybe not, guards take them to the dungeon. They will need their rest for the games tomorrow"

"Games…" Tails wondered

"That's right; get them out of my sight"

The werecat guards took Sonic and the gang to the dungeon to their cell and locked them in there for tomorrow's games.

"Great… Now we're all stuck here, what do we do now?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know… I can't think of a way out of here. Does anyone have any ideas?" Sonic asked

Everyone begin to shook their heads and did not have a plan or a idea.

"Well... I guess we're just stuck in here for the day" Tails said

"Yeah but I think I have an idea of out we can get out of here" Sonic responded as he started to smirk

"What's the plan?" Raizo asked

"We fight and then we find a way to get out of this place, if the plan goes wrong then we're moving to plan B, fight our way out of here"

"Now that's more like it, I like it" Shadow said with a smirk

"Everyone get ready for tomorrow, we got a lot of fighting to do tomorrow"

_Meanwhile…_

Razor was at the balcony with his mother: Jeanne as they were looking out the sky.

"Mom…" Razor called

"Yes sweetie" Jeanne responded

"How did you and dad meet?"

"Well… I met your father when I tried to steal and ancient artifact to plan something big but your father beat me to it. I took a liking on him and we decided to spend our evil lives together and became a couple. I've loved your father with all of my heart but now… He's gone and Sonic killed him"

"I know… I will avenge my father's death and make sure Sonic will suffer the pain I've experience"

"That's my baby"

_Elsewhere…_

The hedgehogs of Darkness were in a meeting with each other until Darkness caught something to get his attention.

"Ah… I see that Sonic and the others are at a village and they're still alive. Toxic, I want you to go down there tomorrow and see what they're up against. I'm sensing that they'll be at a coliseum for the games" Blast commanded

"Yes sure thing brother, I'll let you know what happen" Toxic responded

"Excellent…"

_Later, that day…_

The werecat guards chained Sonic and the gang to their hands and taking them to the coliseum. As they got to the coliseum, the guards pushed them severely outside the coliseum and the gang begins to see civilians as there were thousands of them cheering.

The gang begins to see the queen at her quarters and took a seat on her throne chair. The queen then started to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the coliseum. Here we have these 6 fugitive fighters who will be facing our greatest warriors and soldiers" Desideria stated loudly

"Fighting off against different opponents, this should be interesting" Sonic said whispering to Shadow as Shadow started to nod in agreement

"If these fighters win, they will leave our village. If not, they wll stay here and be our slaves and only fight to survive"

"SAY WHAT" Sonic and the gang screamed in surprised

"Let the games begin"

The gates had start to open and the warriors and soldiers came to the scene with weapon in their hands. Sonic and the gang got to their stance and group themselves.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked

"We're ready" the gang responded

"Raizo, what about you, are you ready"

"Yeah… Just try to keep up" Raizo responded while taking out his 2 katanas

The gang began to clash towards the warriors and the soldiers. Sonic and Shadow spin dashed them, Knuckles uses his shovel claw and blocking the warrior's attack and countered him with his massive punch straight to the face. Tails begins to use his iron suit and taking down some soldiers, Silver begins to use his psychokinesis. Silver took their weapons and reflect them towards them and giving them some damage.

Raizo in other hand starts to use his katanas and killing the warriors and soldiers along the way. Raizo throws his chain blade and swings the soldier to the other opponents and jumping over them and slicing their head as blood begins to splatter. Raizo jump and back flip over a soldier and stabbing him in the heart and cuts him in half. Raizo throws his ninja stars at them towards their eyes and hus his katanas and slicing their necks.

Toxic was on top of the coliseum and observed the fight scene. He then begin to see Raizo fighting alongside Sonic and the gang.

"Hmm… Looks like the ninja assassin is helping the heroes I see… Better go warn and tell Blast and Flame about this, they're not going to like it" Toxic exclaimed and teleported in darkness

Desideria didn't like what she was seeing while the werecat guard was standing beside her.

"They're really good my queen, shall we go release more warriors and soldiers" the werecat guard asked

"No… Summon the Gorog" Desideria commanded

"What… We can't do that; it'll destroy the whole village and this coliseum"

"I DON'T CARE! Summon the Gorog"

"Yes my queen"

The gang finished the remaining warriors and soldiers and turning their backs towards the queen.

"Imprssive, you guys have made it this far but now… Time for a real challenge, release the Gorog" Desirderia commanded

"The what now…" Sonic asked in confusion

"The Gorog" Raizo stated

The gate start to open as a giant monster roared causing the gang to jump.

"That's the Gorog, we can handle this" Knuckles stated

The monster was about to clash towards the gang but suddenly, a large hand caught the monster and pulling it towards the large suspect. The large monster begins to come out from the ground and started to roar causing the people scream in fear as it was the Gorog himself (_From Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2_). Sonic and the gang were now surprised.

"You were saying…" Sonic asked

"Now… Now that's big… BIG" Knuckles screamed in surprised

"Yeah no kidding, this monster is going to be tough to defeat"

"Yep…" Shadow responded


	15. The Gorog

Chapter 15: The Gorog

The Gorog roared causing the civilians to scream in fear and leaving the coliseum. Sonic and the gang charge towards the Gorog and fending it off to kill him. Tails blasted his energy balls with his Iron suit but the Gorog knock out Tails out of the way.

Silver floated in the air and using his psychokinesis as he picked up some objects and throws it towards the Gorog while Sonic and Shadow spin dash him towards the eye and breaking off something from its head and this gave Raizo and idea.

Raizo in other words examined the object that fell and looking through the red symbol.

"Hmm… That must be a weak spot or something. Let me try to stab it and see what happens" Raizo said to himself

The gang continued to fight off the Gorog, Raizo begins to jump up in the air towards the monster and stabs his 2 katanas right to the weak spot and cusing the Gorog to roar in pain. The Gorog takes Raizo and throws him away severely and Raizo crashed through the wall breaking through hitting himself to the ground.

The Gorog yelled in rage and started to trash the coliseum and causing the civilians to panic and running for them lifes as they leave the coliseum. Desideria was shock to see the gang fighting off the Gorog but instead, she left out the coliseum while the gang confront the Gorog.

The Gorog yelled and started to make a big mess and destroying the coliseum. The veilings were coming down from the coliseum as the Gorog starts to climb out of the coliseum but Tails refused to let the monster go and so Tails blasted his energy balls with his iron suit but the Gorog hit Tails hard and Tails crash through the wall.

Shadow and Knuckles use some weapons against the Gorog but it was no use but they was later struck by an large object coming down towards them. Sonic starts to use his Sonicwind ability but he was interrupted by and large object and Sonic evades it to stay out of the way.

Silver used his pschokinesis power and lifting up large random objects and starts to throw them towards the Gorog but the Gorog swings his arm away and hitting them as the object starts to hit the ground and hitting Silver also. Sonic started to think of how he and the gang can defeat the Gorog until Knuckles starts to ask.

"Sonic, any ideas how to kill that damn thing" Knuckles asked

Sonic began to think and starts to look at the Gorog's chest and made him smile and that gave Sonic and idea.

"Knux, I need you to throw me towards the Gorog as hard as you can" Sonic commanded

"Ok, what're you going to do?" Knuckles asked

"I'm going to home attack through the Gorog's chest and to the heart and kill him along with it. It may be risky but it's the only way"

"Ok, do what you need to do"

"Yeah, HEY TAILS"

Tails ascended down to meet up with Sonic.

"What is it?" Tails asked

"Give me and Knuckles a boost up while Knuckles throws me as hard he can so I can home attack that beast and kill him" Sonic responded

"Ok"

Tails picks up Sonic and Knuckles and fly up in the air. Sonic nodded and Knuckles nodded back and starts to swing Sonic hard and seconds later, he throws Sonic towards the Gorog and Sonic begins to use his home attack with brute force and starts to home attack through the gorog in chest and through straight to the heart to kill the Gorog.

The Gorog start to feel pain inside of his body until his was attack and the Gorog then collapsed down to the ground as Sonic break his way out of the Gorog and large amounts of blood begins to splatter throughout the arena. Raizo regroup with the others and looking at the dead Gorog.

"Well… Looks like that damn monster is dead" Raizo stated

"Yep, well… It did almost destroy the whole coliseum and everything. Almost killed the people along with it as they flee out of here for safety" Sonic responded to Raizo

"Well… What now?" Tails asked as he transforms back to his normal self from the iron suit

"We keep moving, we still need to get to the temple of Zodiac"

The gang nodded in agreement and followed Sonic out of the coliseum. They then left out the village and headed out to continue their journey but suddenly, Knuckles discovers a vehicle on the right.

"Hey guys, I found some wheels" Knuckles exclaimed as the gang see a vehicle

There was a truck in the scene along the way. Sonic checks the gas icon to see how much gas it has.

"Well… Looks like it has full gas so we're in luck guys, let's get on this truck and get out of here" Sonic commanded

The gang gets in the truck as Tails took the wheel and starts to truck and the gang all begin to leave out the scene and continued on their journey. They did not know that they were being watch by Toxic as he came back and watch the whole fight.

"They're making some progress here I see… I better return back with my brothers and fill them in about all of this" Toxic said before disappearing in the green whirlwind flames of darkness


	16. Demon Hunter

Chapter 16: Demon Hunter

The gang travels in miles while riding on the truck. Knuckles took a nap, Silver sat quietly and waited, Shadow crossed his arms and look out the window, Raizo look at the picture of Raizo and Lily together holding hands and smiling each other and Sonic was playing his PSP Vita that he brought along with him and playing Mortal Kombat as he was playing Scorpion fighting Sheeva.

Tails kept his eyes on the wheel and the gang rode to the temple of zodiac as there a lot of miles to go in order to arrive there. Tails begins to question Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" Tails called

"Yeah buddy, what is it?" Sonic responded while playing Mortal Kombat

"Will we ever going to beat the hedgehogs of Darkness, will we stop them for destroying and conquering the world"

"That's hard to say and that's a good question, the Hedgehogs of Darkness are powerful though and they're dangerous. We always have faith and hope on each other and I know we can beat them Tails, just remember that"

"You're right Sonic, I'm just having a feeling that we might lose"

"We're not Tails; we're going to make sure that they will not win. We can stop them if we all work together and get this artifact to defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"You're right; we'll stop them if it takes to cost our live"

Sonic nodded in response but suddenly, something that caught the gang's attention. Tails stopped the truck and the gang motion the shadowy figure but it turns out it was a creature who was flying to the gang but end up falling to the ground in front of them dead. Moments after, the gang see a silver hair hunter with a sword on his back and carrying two pistols in his hands. His name was Dante, the demon hunter.

"DANTE!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow cried in shock

"Hey guys, didn't see you guys here and man you all haven't changed a bit since I last seen you guys" Dante said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah yeah you can say that, what're you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Killing these demon and creatures, they were appearing from a dark blue hole from a sky not too far from here"

Sonic and the gang looked at each other and knew Dante was talking about before Dante grew suspicious.

"I guessing you guys know about all of this from happening" Dante asked

"Yes, a group of Hedgehog known as the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Raizo responded with a concerned tone

"My god… You're kidding right, I heard about them and heard stories about them also"

"No we're not, in top of that. Razor's is still alive" Sonic explained

"GET OUT OF HERE! You serious"

"Yeah turns out, he's the one that freed them from their torment and…" Knuckles explained but stopped

"What… What Happen?"

"The Hedgehogs of Darkness killed some of our friends and wreak havoc at Station Square"

"Oh my god… Who died there?"

"Cammy, Maya/Crimson Viper, Guile, Jax, Johnny Cage Tom, Sunny, Blaze and Juri. They all died that day when that happen" Tails explained

"I'm… I'm so sorry for all of that happen"

"Yeah… So are we?" Silver responded

"Anyway, who's this ninja tough guy who looks like shit"

"HEY!" Raizo yelled in anger

"Hey now simmer down man, this is Raizo: the Ozunu Ninja assassin. He even lost someone he loved the most but now she's gone" Sonic introduced

"Oh… My apologies" Dante apologized

"It's ok, we should be getting going. We got to stop those evil ones and save the world" Raizo retorted

"Yeah, I be happy to help you guys out again"

Sonic nodded and the gang got back into the truck and drove off to their destination while Sonic explaining Dante about everything that had happen. Toxic in other words was spying on them and figure out a plan and had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Hahahahaha this is perfect and priceless, our soy here sure knows to be quiet and secretive also. Well time to give these guys a perfect surprise and make sure that creature kills them of course" Toxic said before disappearing and green whirlwind flames


	17. Toxic's Surprise

Chapter 17: Toxic's Surprise

The gang travel miles and miles as they still have a long way to reach the Temple of Zodiac to retrieve the artifact to defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Raizo was thinking and was quiet the whole time. This made Shadow grew suspicious about Raizo.

"_Something is up about Raizo, is it just me or Raizo looks suspicious. I better keep an eye on him_" Shadow thought

While the gang been driving for miles after miles to their destination to the artifact. They come across a blocked way from here and causing Tails to stop.

"The direction is blocked and it somehow it needs to be a switch to pull the blockage out of the way" Tails stated

"Well time to get to work, Shadow, Dante and Silver you guys with me. Tails, Knuckles and Raizo stay here and give us a call if something happens" Sonic commanded

"Got it" Knuckles responded and nodded

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Dante left out the area and finding a switch to lift up the object that was blocking the path. Toxic who was hiding secretly and quietly without being seen from the heroes.

"Hmm… This should be interesting, they're heading to that direction and don't know what they're getting themselves into. Time to eliminate the guys and watch the show" Toxic said before disappearing

Sonic and the gang head inside the building but it turns out it's been abandoned and it looks like a temple of a shrine or some sort of it.

"This is just look like the emerald shrine. There's got to be a switch here somewhere to lift up that big object that's blocking our path" Sonic wondered

"Yeah we should look around" Silver agreed

"Oh really, I wouldn't do that when the fun is about to start" Toxic said appearing in the green whirlwind flames in front of them

"TOXIC" Sonic yelled

"Surprise to see you here too Sonic, as you may know I'm here to deliver you guys a present and a gift to you all"

"Like what?' Shadow asked

Toxic smiled and then uses his dark power and summoning a creature but it turns out it was a **Biolizard** but a dark version also. With new powers and new color who is now black and blue.

"It's… it's a Biolizard" Sonic said in complete surprise

"Yeah, we've defeated it years ago since the Ark incident" Shadow responded

"I'm surprise you guy know this monster and now it's time for your death. This is my gift to you all, farewell for now heroes" Toxic said before teleporting out of the scene

Sonic and the gang got to their fighting stance as the Biolizard roared and starts to fire dark blue balls from its mouth as the gang evade the energy balls out of the way. Sonic and Shadow spin dashed the Dark Biolizard there was no damage or any effect to the creature.

Silver uses his powers and energy by lifting up some objects and throw them at the Biolizard why Dante drew out his sword and cutting him by swinging his sword but the Biolizard then whip Dante with his tail to the wall. Shadow used chaos spear towards the Biolizard but it reflected back to Shadow and Shadow evades the spears by side flipped away to his right.

Sonic uses his Sonic wind and start homing attacking the Bilzard but the Biolizard create dark blue small energy balls and they charge towards Sonic and backing him away. Shadow in other words caught Sonic and landed perfectly on his feet and found out it's weakness.

"That thing on his back, I remember now. We need to attack it on the back. That's should do the trick" Shadow thought

Shadow charges up his homing attack with his chaos energy. Sonic knew what Shadow was doing and commanded Silver and Dante to keep the Biolizard occupied while Shadow charges up his attack. Sonic uses his home attack and Silver uses powers and throws Sonic against the Biolizard and hitting him to the face. Shadow in other hands knew this was a good chance and then uses his attack and severely defeated the Biolizard by one attack causing the Biolizard to roar in pain and passed out defeated and died from the energy that was fading away.

Toxic was impressed while watching the entire show. He clapped his hands and applause to the heroes and the heroes turn towards Toxic and got to their fighting stance to fight off Toxic.

"Impressive performance and show heroes, I'm pressed that you all defeated the Biolizard" Toxic said

"Yeah but it's time to defeat you and avenge our fallen love ones you sick son of a bitch" Sonic responded and scowled

"Hmm hmm hmm… We will have our time to fight again but in the mean time, I must be on my way and meet back with my brothers. A-Ta for now heroes"

Toxic disappeared with the power of darkness, Sonic tried to pursue after Toxic but Silver stopped.

"Sonic, now it's not the right time to go after Toxic and the other Hedgehogs of Darkness. We need to finish our mission in order to stop them" Silver calmed Sonic and explained

"Yeah… You're right, right now let's find that switch and get going" Sonic responded

"Found it" Dante called and pulling the switch

The gang then headed out and leaves the area to regroup with the others.

_Meanwhile…_

The unknown female companion with a cloak on examined the wheel tracks.

"Hmm… He must've gone to this direction. I'll be sure that I'll reunited with him soon enough" the female suspect stated went to her direction


	18. Spawn Strikes Back

Chapter 18: Spawn Strikes back

The gang continued their way and direction to the temple and have a long way to go and a lot of miles to take to get to their destination. Shadow had been grew more suspicious about Raizo when he remained quiet. Sonic noticed and called Raizo's name.

"Raizo" Sonic called

"Yeah" Raizo responded

"What has gotten you so quiet so lately?"

"Nothing just thinking?"

"About what"

"My wife Lily, I missed her so much"

"I know… We all missed our love ones so much also, they're a peaceful place now and safe from disaster"

"I know… I just wish that she was here"

"I know… I know how you feel"

The gang suddenly comes across a bridge of the road and drove right towards but suddenly, there was a dark blue necroplasmic beam that fired towards the truck and hits it right away. The gang exit out of the vehicle and see **Dark Spawn** walking slowly towards them.

"He's baaaaaaaack" Knuckles stated

"Time to pick up where we left off" Dark Spawn stated forming his dark blue cape into a dark agony axe

"Bring it punk" Sonic scowled

The gang charges up towards Dark Spawn as Tails powered up and using his iron suit and firing some energy balls at Dark Spawn but he smacked them away but caught on and threw it back at Tails. Sonic spin dashed Spawn but ended up getting hurt by Dark Spawn's agony axe. Raizo in other words using his chain blade and swings it at Dark Spawn but Dark Spawn caught it and yanks it and punched Raizo straight to the face.

Silver was about to use his Psychokenisis but was interrupted by Spawn who bashed him to the truck and crash towards it. Shadow and Knuckles charged towards Dark Spawn and Knuckles takes a first hit to Spawn but he countered Knuckles and severely slammed him to the ground and kicks him in the face. Shadow chaos controlled by Dark Spawn to deliver an attack but Dark Spawn uses his dark blue cape and tangle Shadow with it by choking him to death and Shadow couldn't breathe. Sonic got back on his feet and home attack Spawn to let him let go of Shadow.

Sonic delivers a punch to the face at Spawn a few times but Dark Spawn knee kicks Sonic and hits him in the back. Then begins to pick up Sonic and throws him to the truck and crash right to it. Sonic tried to get up but Dark Spawn kicked Sonic to the stomach severely and Sonic landed on his back looking up at Dark Spawn who drew out his dark agony axe.

"You'll be the first one to die Sonic, farewell to the hero of the world himself" Dark Spawn suggested delivering a final blow at Sonic

Just before Dark Spawn was about uses his agony axe and was about to kll Sonic for good but suddenly, he was attack by an unknown power. It was a female suspect who appeared in a nick of time and got to her stance.

"You will not kill this hedgehog, do you understand" The female demanded

"Hmm… I'll kill you too before I kill Sonic" Dark Spawn suggested holding his axe

The female suspect with the cloak drew out her katana and the 2 clashed towards each other and slicing their weapons against each other. Sonic took a look but instead passed out unconscious. The female suspect and Dark Spawn evade each other's attacks and swings but the female suspect pulled out her familiar guns at shoot it towards Dark Spawn but Dark Spawn evade the bullet and backed away.

"I see you have guns" Dark Spawn asked

"You bet and I told you, you will not harm Sonic and kill him" the female suspect commanded

"Humph we'll see about that"

Dark Spawn charged at Sonic instead was struck by the bullets and backed away, Dark Spawn was even struck by a severe kick by the female suspect and fell to the ground. Dark Spawn growled in anger and frustration and prompt himself up.

"You may won this time but I'll be back" Dark Spawn said before teleporting from the shadows

"I'll be waiting" the female suspect responded with a glare

The female companion walked towards Sonic and held him close into her arms. Sonic later woke up but backed away and getting on his feet.

"Thanks for saving me and the others whoever you are" Sonic thankfully said showing his respect

"You're welcome and I'm surprised you haven't recognized my fighting skills" the female suspect responded with a happy and seductive tone

"What're you talking about; do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah you do, don't you recognize my power and… (_Starts to do a sexy pose_) my body"

"Um… No, no I don't sorry"

"Well… How about I call you this… Darling"

Sonic shot his eyes open and knew who called him that before. The female suspect lifted up her hood of her cloak and reviewed herself and Sonic was now speechless and stunned.

"My god… It can't be… **Bayonetta**!" Sonic said in absolute surprise

"In the flesh darling" Bayonetta responded with a smile


	19. Bayonetta

Chapter 19: Bayonetta

"Is it really you, how are you alive, when did you came back, when did you returned back here, how did you find us?" Sonic asked still surprised and shock to see Bayonetta

"My witch powers brought me back to life. Somehow I was at my witch dimension for 9 years and now here am I back alive and seeing you here and oh… I even tracked you down and followed you" Bayonetta responded and explained

"But still I'm in absolute shock to see you alive"

"Yes I know darling and I'm back now. How you've been so far?"

"Pretty good and saving the world by the way"

"I can tell, the Hedgehogs of Darkness are free and now planning something big to take over the entire world and cause chaos also"

"You know?"

"Yes, I had a witch sense and knew this day was going to happen"

"That's a first"

"Yeah and so… Are you married by the way?"

"Yeah and I have a son at home waiting for me"

"That's good to hear, I see you moved on when we last dated and see each other"

"Yeah it sure has isn't it, plus I'm married to Juri Han"

"Wait… You're married to her?"

"Yeah she turned to a new leaf and we started a family and settle down in marriage"

"Wow… I'm shocked. Is she waiting for you at home too?"

Sonic remained silence and knew she was going to ask that question. Bayonetta started to get curious.

"Something the matter darling, did I do something wrong?" Bayonetta asked

"No… Juri is dead now and I'm a single parent now" Sonic responded with a sad tone

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know that"

"Yeah… I can't believe she's gone now"

Bayonetta in other words starts to hug Sonic caught Sonic in surprise.

"I've been waiting to do this for so many years" Bayonetta said

Sonic instead then began to hug her back to return the hug. Bayonetta then look into Sonic's emerald eyes and speak.

"So… Do you still love Jrui Sonic?" Bayonetta asked

"Yes… Yes I do, I still love her"

"Ok, do you still love me?"

"I…"

"It's ok, I understand because… I still love you, I loved you so many years when I died. I kept on thinking about you and wanted to see you again"

Sonic stared at Bayonetta's eyes and started to speak.

"My feelings for you is coming back to you Bayonetta. I'm starting to fall in love with you again" Sonic said

"Then… We should start something that we haven't done a long time darling" Bayonetta stated

"Yeah… I know"

Sonic and Bayonetta look at each other moments after, then lean together and pressing their lips together as their kiss was soft, smooth and passionate. While the kiss remained for 3 and a half minutes until someone interrupted their romantic moment.

"Isn't that romantic" Dante said sarcastically

The others came to the scene and was now in shock to see Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta… You're alive" Tails said in complete shock

"Yeah I am and I'm back now and I have reunited with Sonic now" Bayonetta responded

"But you know… He's married right?" Knuckles asked

"I know, he told me himself"

"Yeah and… I'm happy that you're back and Sonic, we're glad that you have your ex back" Shadow said with a respective tone

"Thanks… It's good to have Bayonetta back"

Bayonetta smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"Oh Bayonetta, I almost forgot. I want you to meet Raizo, he's a Ozunu Ninja Assassin and here to help us defeat and stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Sonic introduced Raizo

"Pleasure to meet you Raizo" Bayonetta responded

"You too Bayonetta" Raizo responded

"Ok now that's done, we need to get moving now, we still got a mission to go to" Sonic commanded

"Agreed, let's get moving"

"Yeah and it's just like times huh Bayonetta?"

"It sure is darling" Bayonetta responded and giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek

The gang got their stuff from their truck and began leaving out of the scene.

_Meanwhile, the Dark Tower 8:22pm…_

Blast and Flame stared at the Station Square city ruins until Toxic showed up.

"How did it go brother?" Flame asked

"Really shitty, plus our spy is doing a great job and the heroes are still heading to their destination" Toxic responded

"Excellent, it's only a matter of time for our plan to start and the heroes know the truth about the spy. I'm pretty sure Dark Spawn is keeping an out for our spy" Blast explained

"Yeah… He is and doing a pretty good damn job to it brother"

"Of course brother… Nothing won't stop us"


	20. Incoming Fighters

Chapter 20: Incoming Fighters

Sonic and the gang continued on their way to the temple of Zodiac to retrieve the medallion. Sonic explained Bayonetta everything throughout the way. Bayonetta was intrigue to hear everything and sad and sorry about the loss of Sonic and his friends love ones and friends who died.

They were camping to get some rest, Sonic and Bayonetta sat together at the fire while the others chat and taking a break also. Bayonetta hold Sonic's hand into her hand and smiled.

"It's going to be ok Sonic, as long we work together we'll stop them" Bayonetta said with a smile

"You're right and I sure hope so. After all of this is over I don't know what to do now since Juri is gone and I'm the single parent raising my son. It's going to be as I can only imagine" Sonic responded

"I know… You'll get through it Sonic, I know you can. You just need to have hope and faith in you"

"Yeah… You're right, I can't think negative. I need to think positive and stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness that killed my wife and the others also"

"That's the spirit and I got a question?"

"Yeah… What is it Bayonetta?"

Bayonetta who is now nervous, she started to take a deep breath and began to speak.

"After this is over, do you still always love Juri?" Bayonetta asked

"Why yes I do, I do love her. Why'd you asked"

"Sonic… I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what"

"About us… You know, enjoy each other, living in a nice life and taking care of your son"

"Oh… Is this is what got into your mind hasn't it?"

"Yes… Sonic, I loved you so much. I blamed myself for everything and I regret leaving you when I died since that day Darkness incident when he returned and that time when we was about to get married. I regret it and I ruined everything"

Bayonetta stopped her speech and seconds after, she began bursting in tears. Sonic was stunned to hear what he just heard just now. Bayonetta then started to run away crying in tears. Sonic watched Bayonetta running away and sooner or later, went after her to find her.

Raizo later headed out from the camp to take a walk. Knuckles and Shadow shrug and socialized as Tails joined in. Sonic followed Bayonetta throughout the woods and she was at a lake crying in tears. Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder to get Bayonetta's attention.

Bayonetta wiped the tears from her eyes and looking back at Sonic.

"Bayonetta… Are you ok?" Sonic asked

"I… No, I'm not ok. I regret everything Sonic and I shouldn't have died and leave you. Now Leon is Juri's son and I'm not his mother. I just…" Bayonetta stuttered in tears

"Hey… It's ok, you still will have a nice normal life Bayonetta and you will. After this is over, I know my son Leon is worried sick about me and wanted to know if I'm going to come back safe and sound. Believe me; you'll have a great normal life"

"You… You really mean it Sonic?"

"Yes"

Bayonetta hugged Sonic into joy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" Bayonetta said feeling much better

"You're welcome, let's get back to the others and regroup with them also"

"Yeah… Let's go"

"Yeah and tell me something, you really do still love me for all these years when you were dead"

"Yes I did… I loved you so much"

"Fair enough"

_Meanwhile…_

The gang were about to get some sleep for the night but suddenly, someone who fired a bullet that caught their attention. Shadow fire his chaos spear and it hit one of the bandits as there were bandits that fired the bullets and began attacking Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Dante.

The d fended off the bandits and killing them instantly and protecting their stuff and their friends stuff also. Sonic and Bayonetta heard the roar cry screams as they rushed to the camp site and then sees Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver who finished taking down the bandits.

"I see that these parents were trying to kill you guys and to take our stuff" Sonic guessed

"Yeah but we defended our stuff and we killed them also" Knuckles responded rubbing the back of his head

"Speaking of which, where is Raizo?"

The gang shrugs their shoulders until Raizo appeared to the scene.

"There you are where were you man?" Sonic asked

"I was meditating and training. I heard about the noise and rushed her" Raizo responded

"Well… Everyone is ok and that's good enough with me. Now let's get some sleep and continue our way to the Temple of Zodiac"

Everyone nodded in response and they all began to get some shut eye and calling it a night.


	21. Demon Scorpion

Chapter 21: Demon Scorpion

The gang travelled miles away and knew that they were one step closer to the temple.

_Elsewhere…_

Flame the hedgehog was spying on the gang and smiled evilly and had a plan up in his head and smirked evilly.

"Oh I got a something big that the gang is going to get. Just wait and see what I got for them and I'm pretty damn sure that it's not pretty" Flame said pursuing secretly to the gang

The gang continued heading down to miles and they drove off to the desert with the truck as Bayonetta used her witch powers to repair it so quickly. They drove into the desert and knew they're going in the right direction. Bayonetta then began to ask Sonic who was at front of the passenger seat while Tails driving the truck.

"Sonic" Bayonetta called

"Yeah, what is it Bayonetta?" Sonic asked

"Do you think… that we…"

"We… About what?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later"

"Oh, ok"

Sonic continued playing his PSP Vita, he was playing Playstation: All-Stars Battle Royal. While the gang road to their destination but suddenly, the ground started to rumble and making Tails stopped the truck and the gang grew suspicious of what have just happened.

"What the hell just happen?" Dante asked

"I…I don't know" Tails responded

"Looks like you guys are in for a show in a minute now everyone" said the evil voice

The gang turned around and then sees Flame the Hedgehog appearing to the scene and the gang got out the truck and were about to fight off Flame but Flame stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Hey now I'm not here to fight you guys and who's this broad" Flame asked

"Who're you calling a broad?" Bayonetta asked in anger

"What the hell are you doing here, are you coming to stop us?" Sonic asked

"Of course but I'm not here to fight you but the creature will fight you" Flame responded sneakily

"What creature are you talking about?" Shadow asked

"Wait and see for yourself hero"

The ground again began to rumble again and causing a big vibration. While in seconds on the rumbling then suddenly, a large black and red Scorpion who appeared to the scene and was looking very dangerous.

**The song begins to play for this scene and fight: How it Started (**_**From Sonic and the Secret Rings**_**)**

"A SCORPION!" Sonic cried in shock

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Raizo said in surprise

"That's right, a giant scorpion will kill you all and to keep you occupy of course. Now can you excuse me, I must meet up with my brothers and planning something ahead" Flame said disappearing with his dark power

The Black and Red Giant Scorpion started to dash towards the gang. Bayonetta and Dante fired their guns at the scorpion, Raizo took out his 2 katanas and charged towards the scorpion but it began knocking Raizo out of the way. Knuckles punched down the scorpion but instead, it tried to hurt Knuckles with his claws but Shadow helped Knuckles and knocks it away with his homing attack.

Shadow fired his chaos spear towards the scorpion while Sonic doing some homing attacks on the scorpions but it uses it's tail to harm the heroes but Silver countered the Tails with his pschokenisis and moving out of the way. Raizo took the chance to slice the tail but the scorpion caught Raizo with his claw and was about to kill him instantly but suddenly, Sonic knocked down the scorpions claw and freeing Raizo.

"Thanks" Raizo said

"Anytime" Sonic responded with a thumbs up

Sonic and Raizo charges up to the scorpion and evading every attack from the scorpion and jumping up in the air. Shadow fired his chaos spear while Bayonetta and Dante kept firing their guns and Tails uses his Iron suit and blast the scorpion with his energy balls to harm the scorpion. Raizo uses his chain blade and swings it to the scorpion and cutting off one of the scorpions arms.

Knuckles took thee opportunity and uses the scorpion's claw and slam it to the scorpion. Sonic took one of Raizo's katana and then dives down the scorpion by using his homing attack and using Raizo's katana and went inside the scorpion. The gang all stopped as the scorpion who collapsed and was to be dead all of sudden.

"What the… What just happen?" Dante asked

All of sudden, something was coming out of the scorpion as it was Sonic himself all covered up of Scorpion's goo and blood.

"Ah… I'm going to need a big shower to clean myself up" Sonic said disgusted

Bayonetta giggled and smiled at Sonic. Knuckles and Tails helped Sonic up and Raizo went up to Sonic and double fist his fist to Sonic's fist.

"Nice job and awesome kill to that scorpion Sonic" Raizo complimented

"Thanks, you were awesome too" Sonic responded with a smile on his face

The moment was interrupted by some barbarian warriors who appeared to the scene riding on some horses.

"Who are you guys?" the red head woman asked

"I'm Sonic, this is Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Raizo, Dante and Bayonetta" Sonic introduced

"We watched you all killed that giant scorpion, we're pretty impressive. Are you guys the enemies?"

"No… We're here to save the world miss…"

"I am **Tyris Flare**, the leader of the my tribe and my village" Tyris Flare introduced


	22. Forces

Chapter 22: Forces

"What brings you here to the deserts, are you all lost here in the deserts?" Tyris asked

"No… We seek the temple of Zodiac, we're looking for that medallion to stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Sonic responded

"What… the Hedgehogs of Darkness are free from their torment?"

"Yes and we're going to stop them if any means necessary"

"Well… to let you all know that we know where the temple is and it is not far from here"

"Really can you take us there?" Tails asked

"Yes but first, let us take you all back to our village and grant you all something to eat and drink. Our village is not far from here"

"Ok and I hope you guys have a lot of water because I want to get myself clean"

"As you wish, let's go"

The gang followed Tyris and her barbarian warriors back to the village.

Elsewhere…

Flame looked through the scene and was intrigue that the heroes killed the black and red scorpion.

"They're getting stronger by every minute and finds a way to defeat any creature. No matter, they'll all will know the true about our spy and it will get very ugly also" Flame said before disappearing in the red whirlwind flames

Minutes after, the gang arrived to the village with Tyris and the barbarian warriors and settle themselves in and getting some rest and something to eat. Sonic washed himself and showering himself to the waterfalls and cleaning himself up also and cleaning his clothes before putting them back on. Tyris who later arrive to the scene and speak to Sonic.

"I see you enjoyed your time washing yourself up" Tyris asked

"Yeah… I can't be a mess like that forever you know, I got to save the world" Sonic responded

"Tell me, you guys are not from here are you?"

"No… We're from a city called: Station Square. It was destroyed and now its in ruins by the hedgehogs of Darkness. They used their ultimate dark power and caused disaster, I seen it through my own eyes and it destroyed almost completely everything"

"I'm… I'm so sorry"

"Yeah and they even killed my wife too"

"Oh…"

"Yes and I do have a son also, he's worried sick about me"

"I can understand why, children always be worried about their parents when they're gone and want them to return home"

"I know… I do miss my son so much"

"Sonic, you will stop them"

"I know, I have faith and hope that I will stop them. Do you lost someone who was closed to you?"

"Well… My people, as you can see I'm an Amazon. My Amazon people were killed by Death Adder. I sworn that I would avenge my people and kill Death Adder"

"I'm so sorry, at least you got a village and you command the warriors also"

"Yes… Since we know the Hedgehogs of Darkness are free, we will help you get you and your friends to the Temple of Zodiac and retrieve the medallion of Zodiac"

"Yeah and to put a stop to the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"Yes… they will be stop"

Sonic smiled and Tyris smiled back. Tyris leaned close to Sonic and looking him into his emerald green eyes. Sonic who later was caught in the moment but all of sudden, their lips begin to touch and caused Sonic to back away. Tyris smiled and Sonic then began kissing Tyris on the lips while Tyris returned the kiss.

_Meanwhile…_

The gang were settling themselves and getting some rest before heading off to the temple of Zodiac. Sonic and Tyris soon returned and getting some rest before heading to the temple of Zodiac to retrieve the artifact to put an end of the Hedgehogs of Darkness for good.

"So is everyone ready?" Sonic asked

"Yeah and we were thinking that we should rest up for tomorrow so we can be full 100% percent tomorrow if anything happens" Tails suggested

"I agree with Tails, we should rest up for tomorrow" Shadow agreed

"Ok, sure why not. We'll all rest up" Sonic responded with a nod in response

Everyone else agreed and began to rest up for tomorrow to head off to the temple of Zodiac to retrieve the medallion of Zodiac.


	23. Resting

Chapter 23: Resting

_Dark Tower, 9:28pm…_

Blast and Toxic were channeling and concentrating their powers to keep themselves occupy until Flame arrived and meeting with his 2 brothers.

"Ah Flame, you came back" Blast said in a smooth tone with a smile

"Yeah and I got some good news brother" Flame responded with a sneaky smile

"Care to tell us the good news?" Toxic asked

"Precisely, the heroes are almost to the temple and they'll be arriving tomorrow"

"Is that so… What are they're planning"

"It seems they're retrieving the Medallion of Zodiac to defeat us since the warriors used it to defeat us and sent us in that vault for so many years"

"It all makes since now, we need to retrieve that medallion before those heroes do"

"No worries, our spy is on the job and is keeping in sight my brother" Blast said

"Is that so, brother?"

"Precisely, I offer him a deal that he could never refuse and I will grant him power afterwards"

"Sounds… Interesting, where can we meet our spy?" Flame asked

"Patience my brother, you all will meet him in time. I'm pretty sure Dark Spawn is doing a pretty good job to keep an eye out for them and keeping them occupy once they head to that temple"

"And then what…" Toxic asked

"We wait and then retrieve that medallion and the heroes will find out about our spy"

"Oh… I'm looking forward to see the look on their damn faces" Flame said clasping his hands and channeling his fire dark power

"You will my brothers… In time"

_Meanwhile, the village 10:08pm…_

The villagers, warriors and the heroes were socializing and settling in for the night. Sonic was at the hut resting and laying on a bed thinking as he got his hands behind his head and was in full of thoughts. Sonic seem how misses his own son and apparently, he misses his fallen wife: Juri. Sonic did not know what to do but all he could do is think and having second thoughts.

"_I don't know what to do after defeating the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I'm full of thoughts and don't know what to do now?_" Sonic thought

Sonic kept thinking and continue to think but those thoughts were interrupt by Tyris who came into the hut to check on Sonic.

"Hi… Are you ok?" Tyris asked

"Yeah… Just having second thoughts, that's all" Sonic responded

"Oh…"

"Thank you for checking up on me"

"You're welcome, Sonic look… About that"

"I know… This kiss, I got carried away also. I think it's best we just forget about all of that"

"Yeah… We should, I'll give you some alone time and thank you for understanding"

"Yeah… You're welcome"

Tyris smiled and left out the Bayonetta but Bayonetta arrived and wondered what was going on.

"Hey Sonic" Bayonetta greeted

"Hey yourself, what's up" Sonic responded

"Nothing… Sonic, look i…"

"Don't say it… I forgive you, I know what you're going to say and I'm ok with that. I forgive you for that"

"Y-You do…"

"Yeah… I'm fine with that, (_Lifting Bayonett'a chin up_) it's ok"

Bayonetta smiled and hugged Sonic and he returned the hug. Sonic and Bayonetta looked at each other and smiled.

"You know… We're all alone here in this hut" Bayonetta stated with a seductive smile

"Yeah… I know… Why…"

"Because… (_Starts t rub Sonic's chest and kisses him on the lips and on the cheek_) How long has it been since we last spend time together like this?"

"8 years… why…"

"I'm in a mood for some good loving and… (_Whispers his ear seductively_) some fun for the 2 of us"

**The song begins to play for this romantic moment and night: **_**Keith Sweat – Make It Last Forever**_.

"Yeah… I could get the thinking and the stress out of me" Sonic said with a smile

"Well… What are we waiting for handsome…? C'mon and take me Sonic…" Bayonetta requested softly

Sonic smiled and starts to smack Bayonetta's rear causing her to yelp in pleasure. Bayonetta pushed Sonic to the bed and jumps on top of him and kissing him in the lips. Sonic returned the kiss and they began making out and caressing each other of their bodies and their tongues while kissing.

Bayonetta took off Sonic's shirt and somehow noticed Sonic has a tribal tattoo on his right arm.

"You got a tattoo on your arm?" Bayonetta asked

"Yeah… I thought it was cool to get one, is there a problem" Sonic responded and asked

"Not at all, it somehow attracts me to you"

Sonic smiled and helps Bayonetta undress her outfit and had on her black and red bra and thong on. Bayonetta smiled and kissed Sonic again and the 2 had now begun to start their moment together for the night.

After making out, Sonic then starts to caress Bayonetta's body and her rear. Sonic was now on top of Bayonetta and kissing her neck, making Bayonetta moan softly. Sonic then began kissed her chest and her licks and caressing her legs also to increase more pleasure. Bayonetta moaned soft and Sonic return back to face Bayonetta and kissed Bayonetta on the lips again as Bayonetta wrapped her arms around Sonic and returning the kiss to him.

The soft moans were heard from the hut throughout the night as Sonic and Bayonetta spend their romantic time night together.


	24. Temple of Zodiac

Chapter 24: Temple of Zodiac

Morning had arrived and the sun was now shinning a bright sunlight as it was a beautiful day. Sonic groaned and woke up even yawn too. Sonic looked down and see Bayonetta sleeping silently and peacefully. They were naked inside the blankets as they slept together last night.

Sonic prompted himself up who had on his boxers and noticed Bayonetta woke up and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning darling, today is the day" Bayonetta said in joy covering herself with a blanket

"Yeah… We're going to that Temple of Zodiac to retrieve that medallion and defeat the **Hedgehogs of Darkness**" Sonic responded while putting his pants back on

"Yeah plus save the world too and save the citizens of course"

"Yeah… I can't wait to end this war and have my peace once again"

"That's good and Sonic…"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to tell you something"

What's that?"

"Are we going to get married, just the two of us. Will we be able to be together again? I want to be there for your son and to care him like mine own son"

"It's hard to say… I don't know… I do want us to be together again but it's…"

"Just what…"

"I don't know… A new life changing experience and I don't know what to do. Move on or stay with Juri now that she's gone now"

"I understand what you're going through right now and being this stress while thinking through this"

"*Sigh*… Yeah, I am…"

"C'mon, let's get ready and meet with the others before we're late"

Sonic nodded in response and Bayonetta kissed Sonic on the lips and getting her outfit back on. Sonic got his shirt and his shoes on and grabbing his stuff and gear and meeting up with the others followed by Bayonetta. They see the gang getting ready for their next destination.

"This is it, we're finally going to that temple of Zodiac to get that artifact" Tails said

"Yeah… This is it buddy, the moment we've been waiting for. Where's Raizo by the way?"

"Um…"

Sonic turned his head and sees Raizo getting smother by a lot of ladies who smother him with kisses on his face, neck and his body.

"I guess he must've had a rough night huh?" Sonic wondered

"Yeah… He must've had a rough night with those ladies" Tails responded

Afterwards. Raizo meet up with the group and wiping off the kisses off of his face, neck and his body and growling.

"Are you alright Raizo" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for checking up on me by the way" Raizo responded walking away to grab his stuff and gear

"Yeah… You're welcome"

Seconds after, Tyris Flare appeared and walking up towards to Sonic.

"Morning Tyris" Sonic greeted

"Morning Sonic, can I talk to you alone for a minute" Tyris asked

"Sure"

Sonic followed Tyris to her hut and began to ask.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about" Sonic asked

"Sonic, I have some feelings for you. I was wondering if this is over, maybe you would stay here… With me…" Tyris responded explaining her feelings to Sonic

"Tyris… I'm flattered and touched that you have feelings for me but I can't stay here. I have a son waiting for me and I need to be there for him. I'm all he's got now, I can't leave my son"

"I… I understand…"

"Yeah I'm still touched that you have little feelings for me but I want to remain friends if that's ok with you"

"Sure… We can but can I do this first"

"Do what"

Tyris kissed Sonic on the lips.

"Sure, one last time and that's it" Sonic said

Tyris nodded and kissed Sonic on the lips, Sonic who now returned the kiss. They broke the kiss and regroup with the others. They all hoped on Abarax (_From Golden Axe: Beast Rider_) and headed off to the temple of Zodiac.

The gang traveled miles ahead throughout the woods and the lakes of course. Miles ahead, the see a sculptured and they finally arrived to the Temple of Zodiac.

"This is it, the temple of Zodiac. We finally made it everyone" Sonic shouted in joy

"Finally, now let's get that medallion and return back to the city and defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Shadow said

"I agree, let's get this over and make those suckers pay for what they did to Cammy and killing our friends also" Knuckles agreed

"Just be warned everyone, there are some death traps inside the temple so be ready" Tyris demanded pulling out her sword

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves" Sonic responded to Tyris with a thumbs up

The gang headed inside the temple, the temple looks thousands of years old. They walked inside and being very careful. As Tails was walking, he then step onto a object and suddenly, death darts came out of nowhere and the gang evade the traps/

"I told you there are death traps" Tyris said

"We need to be careful, let's get going"

The gang watched their step and walking very slowly and made it out of there in one peace. They did not know that they're being followed by someone in the shadows.

The gang continued their way, trying to evade any death traps. When they head inside, the door shut quickly sealing the gang. Suddenly, the green gas begins to spread as it was toxin.

"It's Toxin, we got to get out of here before we're dead" Tails stated

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow then trying to break the door to get out of here but the door was too strong. Knuckles then began to have a idea.

"Sonic, Shadow I got an idea. Use your spin dash and I'll throw you guys" Knuckles commanded

Sonic and Shadow nodded and using their spin dash and Knuckles caught them and begin to spin around in mere seconds and then throw them very hard to the door and finally broke the sealed door and the gang made it out there alive in one peace again.

"That was a close one" Tails said breathing

"Yeah… I'm glad that we made it out of there but right now, let's get moving everyone" Sonic commanded

The gang nodded in response and continuing their way to their destination, avoiding any death traps along the way. Sonic and the gang soon finally arrived to the shrine and they see the medallion of Zodiac.

"There it is, the Medallion of Zodiac" Tails said

"Yeah, now let's grab and save the world" Sonic responded happily

Sonic took a few steps to the shrine but suddenly he was interrupted by Dark Spawn who appeared to the scene holding his dark agony axe.

"It's Dark Spawn!" Tails shouted

"Did you guys missed me, it's time we pick up where we left off" Dark Spawn stated getting to his stance

"BRING IT!" Sonic yelled and spin dashed Dark Spawn

The gang began to fight off against Dark Spawn. Dark Spawn uses his dark blue necroplasmic powers and created some clowns to fight off the gang. Sonic, Shadow focus on fighting Dark Spawn by the aid with Raizo who uses his 2 katanas and swinging them but Dark Spawn blocking his attacks and pushed him away from him.

"I see you guys have been training I see" Dark Spawn asked

"Yeah… We did but time to end this" Shadow responded

Shadow throw a chaos spear at Spawn but instead evade it and shooting necroplasmic balls at Shadow. Raizo jumped in the air and sliced Spawn's arm but it regenerates.

"Is that all you got, you Ozunu punks should be better than that" Dark Spawn taunted

Dark Spawn wraps his chains around Raizo from his chest and then began to swing Raizo and slamming him down to the ground.

Knuckles uses her brute force to take down Dark Spawn's clones, Tails uses his iron suit to the scene and helping the gang, Silver picking up the objects with his psychokenisis and throwing them at the clones, Tyris Flare swinging her sword and killing the clones and Bayonetta shooting her guns and using her witch time to kill the clones.

Sonic punching Dark Spawn several times but could not touch him or harm him. Dark Spawn tied Sonic in chains from his chain and shocking him severely, making him screamed in pain. All that was interrupt by Shadow when he chaos control and kicking Dark Spawn straight to the face.

Dark Spawn release Sonic from the chains and began to home attack Dawk Spawn and making flew to the wall. Raizo took out his chain blade and tosses it to Dark Spawn to the chest and yanks him and stabbing his 2 katanas at Dark Spawn straight to the face. Sonic took the liberty as he picks up Dark Spawn's agony axe and jumps in the air and suddenly sliced and cuts Dark Spawn in half by 2 pieces.

Blood began to spill and splatter on the ground and now Dark Spawn died while blood was still spilling. The clones of Dark Spawn began to vanish into dust. The gang regroup with each other and began to relax and calming down.

"Well… That's over it now… Time to retrieve that medallion" Sonic stated

Sonic turned towards the shrine and walking up to the shrine and getting the medallion of Zodiac. Sonic was so close to retrieve the artifact but suddenly, he was stabbed by the side of his body causing him to stop.

When Sonic turned around who stabbed him, it was no other than Raizo himself.

"Raizo… What're you doing?" Sonic asked

"Stopping you and not let you retrieve that artifact, I'm here to retrieve it and return it" Raizo responded causing the other in total surprise

"What… What do you mean…?"

Just as Sonic was about to get his answer, Raizo suddenly transform his body in total jet black and ghost white V symbol on his chest, he then began to have a bloody red cape on his back and his eyes turned green and they started to shine. This made Sonic and the others in shock and in total surprise.

"No… Don't tell me…" Sonic stuttered

"That's right, I'm the new Hellspawn and I must follow my orders" Raizo said who is now Spawn

_**To Be Continued…**_


	25. Raizo's Betrayal

Chapter 25: Raizo's Betrayal

The gang was now in total surprise and shock to see Raizo transformed to his new form and was the new Hellspawn.

"My god… Raizo… Why…" Sonic asked but still was stuttering

"Because… They made a deal with me to do this" Spawn responded

"Who…?" Shadow asked

"It's us of course" the unknown evil voice answered

The gang looked around but they see the Hedgehogs of Darkness ascending down on the ground. Razor and Jeanne arrive to the scene also.

"Bayonetta… Surprise to see you alive" Jeanne said

"Jeanne… You're alive too?" Bayonetta asked

"Yes I am, I'm here to see you guys suffer"

Bayonetta growled and charging up to Jeanne but was interrupted by Razor who uses his symbiote tentacles and slams her down and tied her up with his tentacles.

"Aha… Don't you harm my mother since you killed her that day" Razor commanded

"Mother… Wait don't tell me…" Bayonetta stuttered

"That's right, Razor's my son. I secretly gave birth to him while Darkness unleashed Deathwing to wreak Armageddon that day. He even knew that he had all along but kept it a secret" Jeanne explained

"No…"

"Yes and he looks just like his father and he has the same abilities like his father"

The gang was pinned down and surrounded by Dark soldiers and warriors.

We're here for that artifact and destroy it" Blast said

"How the hell did you know that we're getting that medallion anyway?" Knuckles asked

"Well… For your information, Raizo was our spy and we kept a close eye on him and watching him of course, I was the one who made him a deal that I will bring his wife named: Lily back to life"

"WHAT! Raizo… YOU SOLD US OUT!" Shadow yelled in anger

"Yes… it was the only way to reunite with my wife and live on with our lives"

"You… YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic yelled angrily

Sonic charged at Raizo who was now Spawn but was later struck down by Blast's dark power. He even picks up Sonic and grin evilly.

"You are very persistent you know that, plus you need to control you anger like… Take some anger management classes" Blast suggested

"Over my dead body… Bitch" Sonic scowled

Sonic began to spit Blast in the face. Blast got angry and then slammed Sonic to the ground and began to make a crack on the ground and rumbling it a little.

"Disrespect me again and you will not see what I'm going to do to your pathetic world" Blast threatened

"Brother, shall I beat the hell out of him" Flame asked cracking his fist

"No… We have matters to attend to, but in the mean time they're no match for us anyway without this medallion. Let's move gang"

The dark gang then began to leave out the scene. Razor took the chance and kicks Sonic in the face while he was on the ground.

"Now you're getting what you deserve for what you did to my father. My father would be so proud of me" Razor said before disappearing with his dark power

The gang helped Sonic up and was now furious. Sonic was more furious than everyone. Bayonetta tried to comfort Sonic but Sonic yanks himself away.

"Sonic… Are you ok?" Bayonetta asked calmly

"No… I'M NOT OK! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY! EVEN RAIZO TOO! THEY GONE TOO DAMN FAR THIS TIME" Sonic yelled

"Sonic… Calm down"

"NO! I can't calm down, we've been betrayed and lied to all this time, I even trust Raizo and now he turned against us now"

Sonic calmed down and continued to speak.

"And now… Everything is lost now and they even killed my wife and our friends. I… I don't know what to do now" Sonic said

Sonic got down on his knees and taking a deep breath, Bayonetta got down and hugged Sonic to comfort him. Tyris then begin to speak.

"Hold on, there is a way to stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Tyris stated

"What really…" Tails asked in curiosity

"Yes, there is a weapon that will have the advantage to kill the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"And what weapon is that?" Shadow asked

"I'll explain once we get back to the village. I have the weapon in my hut and I'll explain there once we get back"

"Ok, let's get going then" Sonic commanded

The gang prepare themselves and headed and getting out of the temple. Once they got out of the temple but suddenly, there were some rumbling noises that cause the gang their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked

"I… I do not know?" Tyris responded

Seconds after, the large object who then appeared to the scene as it was a dark Carnotaur. It was black and crimson red and roared to cause the gang to freeze.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Sonic said in surprised


	26. Carnotaur Strikes

Chapter 26: Carnotaur Strikes

The Carnotaur roared and charged towards the gang but Shadow stopped him by using his chaos spear knocking down the Carnotaur.

**The song begins to play for the scene Control Room (**_**From Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal**_**)**

The gang makes a break for it as they got onto their Abarax and taking off. The Carnotaur prompted himself up and persuade after the gang. The gang tried to speed up as fast they could but the Carnotaur was gaining on them. Bayoneeta took out his gun and began shooting the Carnotaur to slow it down but no effect.

The gang turn right as the Carnotuar break 3 trees with brutal strength and won't stop at nothing to get the gang.

"This Carnotaur is still after us" Tails stated

Sonic began to think but suddenly, he then jump off his Abarax and then home attacks the Carnotaur and knocking him down. The gang stopped and turning back to Sonic.

"SONIC! What're you doing?" Tails asked

"Get going, I'll hold off and stop this damn dinosaur" Sonic commanded

"Not without me" Shadow said getting off the Abarax

"Save some action for me, I want to blow some steam from what just happen" Knuckles agreed and helping Sonic and Shadow

"Tails, you Silver, Tyris and Bayonetta get back to the village. We'll take it from here" Sonic commanded

Tails nodded and the rest left off the scene. Silver decided to stay and throw some large rocks with his psychokenisis at the Carnotaur. Moments after, another Carnotaur appeared to the scene.

"Two of them… This is just keeps getting better and better" Shadow stated

"Yeah you can say that again" Knuckles agreed

2 Carnotaurs began charging up to the gang but Shadow uses his chaos blast and backing the 2 meat eater dinosaurs away. Knuckles Sonic's hand and swings him and throws him to the Carnotaur and home attacks the Carnotaur inside if it and coming out as it collapsed to the ground dead.

Knuckles takes the Carnotaurs tails and then tries to pull it but the Carnotaur swings its tail and lifted Knuckles up in the air. Knuckles dived down and punched the Carnotaur straight to the face and Silver knocks the Carnotaur down to the ground by throwing large objects towards it.

Shadow took the chance and taking out a bomb, sets it and throws it at the Carnotaur as it went inside the mouth and suddenly blows up the head and splattering blood.

"Well now that's over with all of that, let's head back to the village" Sonic suggested

Just as Shadow was about to use the Chaos Emerald but suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise and turns out it was another dinosaur and it was big and strong as it was another third Carnotaur.

"Oh motherfucker…" Knuckles stuttered

The Carnotaur roared and then dashing to the heroes but they start to evade the Carnotaur. Silver then throws the random objects to the Carnotaur with his power but that won't stop Carnotaur but Sonic Sonic boomed the Carnotaur out of the scene as they fall off the clip.

They crash to the ground and right now it was near the volcano. The Carnotaur got up and start to eat Sonic but Sonic jump over to the Carnotaur and home attack the Carnotaur but there was no effect so the Carnotaur as he roared but was stop Shadow who uses his chaos spear. Knuckles then glides down and then punched down the Carnotaur and Silver uses his psychokenisis and throws large rocks at the Carnotaur as it collapsed into the lava and sinking down roaring in pain.

"Is it gone…?" Knuckles asked

"I… I think so" Silver asked

But it was done yet, the Carnotaur came out and was still alive. Sonic and the gang were stunned and trying to find a way how to defeat the Carnotaur but suddenly, a large demon monster creature arrived to the scene and start to eat and killing the Carnotaur violently. The gang turn their head as it was Bayonetta who summoned the demon creature and helped the gang.

"Nice kill" Sonic complimented

"Thank you darling, I just like to make an entrance" Bayonetta responded giving Sonic a quick kiss on the lips

"Now's that's over with that Carnotaur, let's get back to village and regroup with the others. I do believe that Tyris has something that she wanted to give us" Silver corrected

"Agree, let's get going" Sonic responded

Shadow took out a chaos emerald and chaos control the gang back to the village. They met up with the others at Tyris' hut. They waited for them and Tyris then began to pull out a large object. It was a Golden Axe of course.

"Whoa… This is an Golden Axe?" Tails said in surprise

"Yes… This Axe has the power for your advantage and it will help you kill the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Tyris responded

"This what I call a jackpot. We can use this to kill the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Sonic stated

"Yeah and to kill Raizo of course for betraying us" Shadow added

"I know… Anyway we need to get going, we'll bring this back when we're done saving the world"

"Good luck Sonic and don't let everyone down" Tyris said

Sonic and the gang left out the hut and got onto the truck and taking off. Bayonetta then began to ask.

"Sonic, do we have a plan?" Bayonetta asked

"Yeah and we're going to need an army" Sonic responded while driving the truck

"Army, the G.U.N is our army" Shadow stated

"I know but we're going to need a lot of help, I know just the thing"

"Hope you know what you're doing Sonic" Silver said

"Oh I know what I'm doing guys, trust me"


	27. A New Army

Chapter 27: A New Army

The gang traveled through miles and miles away. They even headed off to the direction looking very familiar.

"Sonic, tell me where are we going?" Silver asked

"You'll find out" Sonic responded

The gang soon arrived to the big gate. Sonic got out the car and the 2 turret pointed the weapons at Sonic.

"Who goes there?" The unknown voice asked

"I wish to speak to Roland and the Crimson Raiders. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic introduced

"Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog, Lilith and Maya told us about you. Are you alone?"

"No, I have friends with me and we only come in peace"

"Ok, come on in Sonic"

Sonic nodded and got back in the truck and soon the gate began to open and letting the gang in. Sonic drove into the city and parked the truck.

"Where are we anyway?" Knuckles asked

"This… This is Sanctuary Knuckles" Sonic responded

"You know this place?" Tails asked

"Oh yeah, after I've defeated Malbolegia in some kind of dark dimension and I helped Lilith and Maya: the sirens. We escape out of that forsaken place and led free"

Sonic and the gang head into the town and looked around. Some citizens just looked at Sonic and knew who he is and greeted him. Some men were even eyeing on Bayonetta because of her hot and sexy body.

They headed to the headquarters and letting themselves in. The black male who was the leader of the Crimson Raiders and his name was Roland.

"Sonic, I heard about you. Lilith and Maya told me about you" Roland said

"Hey and you must be Roland I presume" Sonic asked

"Yes I am, I'm the leader of the Crimson Raiders"

"Oh, ok anyway these are my friends Miles "Tails Prower but everyone calls him Tails, this is Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog and this is Bayonetta"

"Pleasure to meet you all"

"You too" Tails responded

Moments after, the red-headed female siren who was the name: Lilith.

"SONIC! I'm glad to see you" Lilith said joyfully and hugged Sonic

"You too, where's Maya?" Sonic responded

"Right here handsome" Maya said hugging Sonic

"It's good to see you Maya"

"You too handsome, I believe these are your friends"

"Yeah this is Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Bayonetta"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So how you've been so far, last time we met it was at the dark dimension where we was both trapped in" Lilith asked

"Yeah I know and I've been doing good of course. Plus I'm on a mission"

"What kind of mission?"

"Well… I don't know if you all aware but an ancient evil named: Hedgehogs of Darkness who was free from their imprisonment and torment"

"WHAT!"

"No… Fucking… Way" Maya stuttered

"You guys know about it"

"Yes, we even read stories about them and now they're free?" Lilith asked

"Yes and we've been traveling though different places to get the artifact called: the Medallion of Zodiac. But we was betrayed y a former friend of ours and took the medallion with the hedgehogs of Darkness"

"My god… That was your only shot to stop them"

"Yeah… But not without this"

Sonic pulled a Golden Axe and hold it out.

"Now that's a bad ass weapon you got there sweetie" Lilith complimented

"Thanks I can use this to get my revenge"

"Revenge on what?"

"Well… I have a good life and I had a family and I got a son at home waiting for me. My wife was killed by the leader of the hedgehogs of Darkness"

"I'm so sorry to hear that"

"Yeah… me too"

"Well we too have a life and a family except Silver and Bayonetta. Our wives were killed also" Shadow explained

"I'm sorry to hear that" Roland apologized

"It's ok" Sonic responded calmly

"So what brings you guys here?" Maya asked

"Well… We're looking for an army to help us fight off and save the world. The Hedgehogs of Darkness are planning something and it's not going to be good. It may will destroy everything in their path"

"Oh my god… You're kidding?" Lilith stuttered

"I wish I was but I'm not Lilith, that's why we got to stop them"

"Well… In that case, we'll be happy to help you guys fight off the hedgehogs of Darkness" Roland said accepting Sonic's offer

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, it's at least we can do since you, me and Maya helped each other escaped that dark dimension a few years back" Lilith said with a smile

"Yeah plus we got some catching up to do"

"huh uh… Yeah"

_Minutes after…_

The gang all began to relax and having shelter. The gang all met Mordecai, Brick, Zer0, Axton, Salvador, Gaige, Tiny Tina, Zed, Scooter, Sir Hammerlock and Mad Moxxi. Knuckles and Brick were arm wrestling and socializing, Tails and Silver were talking about Sir Hammerlock about inventions and gadgets, Mordecai and Axton were shooting some guns at the target with Salvador joining in, Shadow and Bayonetta was having a drink while Mad Moxxi tries to seduce Shadow and Gaige was looking seductively at Shadow, Tiny Tina was having her tea party, Zed worked on with his nursery stuff and Roland was at his quarters doing some work and a little research on some things.

Sonic catch up with Lilith and Maya and talked about their adventure together. They all laughed together rand socializing together and enjoying each other's company.

"That was a good time together with that little adventure" Lilith said laughing

"Yeah it sure was… Man I still have that dark form inside of me" Sonic responded

"I can tell and I do remember something" Maya stated

"Remember what?"

"Like that night when me and Lilith here had sex with you. You went in very hard and deeper inside of us and making us scream in pleasure"

"Oh yeah I remember that Maya, man it was so amazing I can just imagine and remember when I was on top of you and you was squeezing my breasts" Lilith exclaimed

"Oh yeah… I remember that time but now I'm a married man ladies, I have a son now"

"I know and that's good, just to let you know me and Roland are like a couple but um…"

"But what…"

"We never hardly spend time together or have dates together"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"It's cool"

"What about you Maya, are you in a relationship?"

"Hmm… No, well I used to with Axton. It wasn't working well so we decided to remain friends" Maya responded

"Oh I see…"

"Mhm… So now that I'm single, I want to have some fun"

"Whoa ladies… let's not go there"

"Come on Sonic, tonight just meet me and Lilith at her room and we'll make it hotter"

"So what do you say?" Lilith asked

"Well… I guess it's ok for old times' sake but… I'm using a condom"

"Good idea"

Sonic smiled and felt relief and relaxed and continued socializing with the Sirens.


	28. Training Hard

Chapter 28: Training Hard

Sonic and the gang also the Crimson Raiders meet up together as Sonic and Tails explained everything has happen.

"So we need a big army to take the fight to the Hedgehogs of Darkness and save the world. We cannot do this alone, we need every help we can get and stop them once and for all" Sonic explained

"Sonic, we're with you. You helped me and Maya so we're going to return that favor and fight with you" Lilith responded and accepting Sonic's offer

"I'm in too, I can go for some action" Mordecai agreed

"We're all in Sonic, I'll get most of the Crimson Raider soldiers to help" Roland stated

"Ok and plus we're going to need to do a lot of training" Sonic responded

"Sonic… You don't mean…" Tails stuttered with a smile

"Yep… Operation getting ready and training"

**The song starts to play for the whole scene Paul Stanley – Live to Win.**

Salvador and Brick start practice go hand to hand combat and trained, Lilith and Maya trained their Siren powers, Zer0 start training his sword and powers, Tails helped Scooter upgrading the rides for the big fight and building flying objects also with Tiny Tina helping them with the weapons and bombs, Axton practice shooting his guns and his soldier skills with Mordecai shooting his sniper and his skipper skills, Roland trained his skills and trained the other Crimson Raider soldiers to their very best, Silver meditate and then practice his Psychokenisis to his fullest, Gaige tunes up her fighting robot named: Deathtrap and upgrading it and practicing her gun skills, Bayonetta practice fighting down the attack dummies and practice her gun skills and Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles trained together.

Sonic and Shadow spin dashed each other while Knuckles throw a large rock to the hedgehog but they start broke the large rock into pieces when they home attack the rock together. They then do a little workout routine to get themselves in shape until Knuckles notice Sonic has a tribal tattoo on his right arm.

"Sonic, you got a tattoo?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah, I decided to get one" Sonic responded

Knuckles shrug his shoulder and continue training and working out. The heroes trained every day and night in order to get themselves ready for their big mission and quest ahead of them. They take breaks together, sleep and go back with their training routine. The heroes and the Crimson Raiders work very hard every day and night within days later. They trained very hard to their best and fullest every day and night.

_7 days later…_

The heroes and the Crimson Raiders trained with the Slabs with them since Brick commanded them and is the leader of course. They also trained together with their gun skills. The heroes continued training and stop and knew they had enough training knew they're ready.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic was looking at the view and looking at the sunlight. Sonic then start thinking about his son: Leon and know his son is worried about him. He was soon joined by Lilith.

"Hey sport, looking at the view huh" Lilith asked

"Yeah… Just thinking that's all" Sonic responded

"About what…"

"My son, I know he's worried about me majorly. Plus if I die, he'll go berserk and don't know what to do if I die"

"Don't think like that Sonic, you'll defeat those Hedgehogs of Darkness and save the world. That's what you need to focus on, you'll see your son again you just need to have faith and hope"

Y-You're right, I need to focus on saving the world before thinking about my son"

"That's the spirit sweetie, plus I want to give you something"

"What is it?"

Lilith smiled and pulls out the Incendiary Artifact and gives it to Sonic.

"This… Use this artifact, I heard you can transform into any form so I want you to have it and it's a level six artifact sweetie" Lilith explained

"Thanks… I don't know what to say" Sonic responded

"Don't… You'll stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness in no time sweetie"

"Again thanks"

"You're welcome"

Sonic continue looking at the sunlight with Lilith, she then begin to do the expectable. She turns Sonic and facing her and suddenly, began to kiss him on the lips causing Sonic to be surprise. She locked her lips to Sonic's lips but Sonic gently push her away.

"Y-You kiss me" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah… I wanted to tell you, I have feelings for you before I met Roland. Sure he's a great guy when you get to know him quite well but still, I had feelings for you too" Lilith explained

"Is that so… I don't know what to say exactly"

"You don't need to say anything, if you're ever single just give me a call. I'll be waiting for you or not"

Lilith gives Sonic a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Sonic touched his lips and continued looking at the view of the sun.


	29. Returning to Station Square

Chapter 29: Returning to Station Square

The gang had a great night rest for their biggest mission yet. The Crimson Raiders and Slabs were getting their weapons ready. Sonic and the other heroes were gearing up for the big mission and the final fight to the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

Sonic was busy gearing up until Bayonetta arrived to the scene.

"This is it darling, one final big stand to the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Bayonetta stated

"Yeah, time to end this war once and for all. Plus Raizo is going to pay for betraying me and I will fuck him up" Sonic responded

"Save that once we get back to Station Square darling, everyone's ready and waiting"

"I know… I can sense it"

"Yeah and to give you something"

"Like what"

Bayonetta locked her lips onto Sonic's lips and start to kiss him. Sonic suddenly returned the kiss and broke the kiss.

"That is for good luck Sonic" Bayonetta said

"Thanks, you too" Snic responded with smile

Bayonetta smiled and the 2 meet with the others. The Crimson Raiders and the Slabs were waiting for the heroes. Sonic stand next to Roland as Roland let Sonic do a speech.

"This is it everyone, the moment we've been training for. The big fight that we're going to have against the Hedgehogs of Darkness and their army. We cannot let them win, we cannot let them destroy everything, we cannot let them take over what we have and we CAN NOT LET THEM RULE EVERYTHING TO US AND TAKING ORDER FROM THEM. We're not going down without a god damn fight, they killed me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow's friends that we all know and they kill our new friend: Blaze since Silver know her. Now we can beat those bastard and win this war. Now I got one question to ask… WHO'S WITH ME!" Sonic explained while doing a speech

Everyone start cheering and agreeing with Sonic and they all head out they hop on the flying objects and the heroes hop on the new Tornado Tails built with the help of Scooter and Tiny Tina with the weapons and upgraded them. The gang all left out Sanctuary and left off the scene and heading back to the city.

_Meanwhile, at Station Square…_

Station Square was taken and rule by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. The citizens and the G.U.N were at the G.U.N HQ safe from harm. The gang were resting and hoping for Sonic and the gang to return. Sonic's son: Leon was on the bed waiting and praying for his father to return. Moments after, the gang arrived to the scene that cause the G.U.N shock to see them return. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Knuckles' kids were happy to see them. Even Shadow's step daughter: Lauren was happy to see her father too.

"Daddy, you came back" Lauren squealed in joy

"I know, I'm here Lauren" Shadow responded hugging his daughter

"Dad, you came back" Leon said happily

"Yeah I did sport, it's not over yet. Commander, we're going to need your help also. We came back with a army but we need a bigger army" Sonic explained

"Ok, that way we can win this fight for good and stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness" the Commander responded

"Good, we got a lot of weapons so we're going to need it"

"Dad… You're going out there to stop them who killed mom" Leon asked

"Yes Leon, I got to stop them and I still have the necklace you gave me"

"I know dad and please be careful, I don't want to lose you"

"I will and you won't lose me I promise"

Sonic hugged Leon and then regroup back with the gang and planning on their attack on the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"There goes that Dark Tower, it's got one hell of a army there really heated" Eggman stated

"Agreed, we'll do the assault on the Dark Tower defenses and take the fight to the skies" the Commander agreed and added

"Ok, then we're all settle and ready… Good, let's go then" Sonic commanded and they all get ready for the big battle


	30. Final Fight

Chapter 30: Final Fight

_The Dark Tower, 4:16pm…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness were planning their master plan, Raizo as the new Hellspawn was meditating, Jeanne was in the bathroom taking a shower and Razor was training and becoming stronger just like his father: **Darkness the Hedgehog**. While they dark gang were occupy to their routine but suddenly, the dark soldier came to the scene and went to see the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"My lords, there are a lot of aircrafts coming to our direction and it turns out Sonic and his gang are back" the Dark Soldier stated

"What…" Blast cried in shock

The Dark Soldier pull up the screen and it start showing the Sonic and the gang with G.U.N, Crimson Raiders and Slabs coming to the Dark Tower.

"You are right, what do we do brother?" Toxic asked

"We fight, move forward to the plan and kill all of those fools who dare to challenge the hedgehogs of Darkness" Blast commanded

"Understood" the Dark Soldier said leaving the scene

_Elsewhere, the skies 4:19pm…_

**The song began to start for this fight and battle scene called: Night Palace (**_**From Sonic and the Secret Rings**_**)**

The heroes all headed to the Dark Tower and suddenly, there were shooting began to occur as the fight was just the beginning. The Slabs, Crimson Raiders and the G.U.N take the full fierce fight to the next level as they start to fire their weapons back at them. The gang all landed on the roof of the dark tower with the Crimson Raider aiding them on roof.

"Come on bitch, you all want to finish this war and live forever!" Shadow cried angrily

The dark soldiers arrived to the scene and began to fight and some of them blasted their guns at the gang. Sonic and the heroes took the fight and defending off of them. Roland threw a grenade at them and pursuing inside the tower. As they head inside, there were more soldiers and was heavily heated and they start shooting their turrets at them.

"GO! We'll hold them off, go and take care of the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Roland commanded while shooting his assault rifle

The gang continue their way and instead, Chun-Li, Rouge, Leona and Sonya arrived to the scene and aided the gang and fighting off the Dark Soldiers.

We're here to help, it's time we avenge our fallen love ones too" Chun-Li called

Sonic nodded and so they all teamed up and fight off the dark soldiers. They hold off the dark soldiers but suddenly, they were surrounded and Sonic was hit as Bayonetta noticed it.

"SONIC!" Bayonetta called

Sonic got down on his knee and then remembered something.

"That's right; I still got that artifact with me. Time to put it in good use" Sonic thought

Sonic pulled out the incendiary artifact from his one strap backpack that Lilith gave to Sonic and then uses it. Sonic then jump up in the air and uses his spin dash and so the transformation had began. Thus this made everyone stopped and sees Sonic transformed and Sonic creating a crack on the floor hard and was surrounded in whirlwind flames and on his body.

As they were stunned to see the transformation, Sonic was now as red as a fire. Sonic opened his eyes and his eyes turned to golden yellow,

"Sonic…" Tails stuttered

Sonic turned his head and then start to use the incendiary powers from the artifact as he blast some blazing fireballs at the dark soldiers burning them to death. Sonic fire spin dash them like a bowling ball and creating a large fire blast and killing them instantly. Sonic run around 8 of the dark soldiers and creating the big fire tornado and making them flew up in the air and Sonic start homing attacking them each by one and blast a blazing fire ball at them. Sonic uses his supersonic speed but his speed turn into flames as he Sonic Boomed them severely and killing them instantly.

"Whoa…" Knuckles stuttered

Sonic kept on beating down the dark soldiers and finish each of them by using the fire tornado and killing them by burning them to death.

"Whoa… Sonic, that was amazing" Sonya complimented

"Thank you, do I look different?" Sonic responded

"Yes… You turned red like a fire" Knuckles answered

"Aha very funny but I like it"

"Well in that case, I like to sit around and chat but how about get your asses moving because we got a war to win" Shadow exclaimed

"Yeah Sonic, you guys handle your business while me, Chun-Li, Leona and Rouge fend off the dark soldiers and help out the Chaotix and your friends to this fight" Sonya stated

Sonic and the other nodded and continue their way to defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. They were interrupted by the gun bullets knowing it was Jeanne who arrived to the scene.

"Looks like you guys have come so far I see but it ends here" Jeanne said jumping down to the ground

"Not for you, me and you have some unfinished business to take care of Jeanne and you" Bayonetta stated pulling out her guns and got to her stance

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Bayonetta. You and me are going to finish this and when I'm done with you I can live on with my son and fulfill my husband's plan and wish"

"Two word… Bring it"

"Bayonetta, are you going to be ok with this?" Sonic asked

"Yes darling, I'll be alright and I will not die this time"

"Wow… Like the new look Sonic and those eyes look so cute" Jeanne complimented

"Thanks"

"Anyway go darling; I'll take care of this"

Sonic nodded but was stop by a kiss on the lips by Bayonetta and smiling at him. Sonic smiled back and the gang left off the scene. The gang sees some dark creature along the scene and they fend off them.

Elsewhere…

Bayonetta and Jeanne clash onto each other as they were kicking and shooting their guns at each other but dodging each and every bullet. They glare at each other and clash to each other fighting as their fight was intense and fierce. Bayonetta kick down Jeanne to the ground and pursuing after her but Jeanne wheel kick Bayonetta and shooting her guns at her but Bayonetta somehow evade the bullets and landed on her feet.

"My, you've gotten stronger since we last met Bayonetta" Jeanne said

"True and I was training very hard to this day and to take you done and finish what I've start" Bayonetta responded

"And what happens after that, return to your true love you love the most. Seem how Sonic is married already and has a child you should let that go. You're not cut out to be a mommy to Sonic's child"

"I can be a mother and show my love to his child Jeanne"

"Right… Just like what you did to Ceraza and was not cut out to be a mother from 500 years ago. You should go back to a strip club and be a nasty whore like what you are right now"

After those words were being said, Bayonetta went furious and rage and start charging at Jeanne and kicking her multiple times severely to the face and uses his witch powers and use a super kick as she unleash a large feet that kicked Jeanne severely to the wall and crash right through the wall. Jeanne knew this was going to be a tough fight and so the 2 umbra witches continue on clashing each other.

_Meanwhile…_

The Hedgehogs of Darkness, Razor and Raizo/Spawn were in the quarters watching the whole scene and fight from the monitor.

"Looks like this war is going to be a tough one and how will they're going to stop us since we took the medallion of Zodiac from that temple" Toxic said

"Yes… Sonic and the gang are fighting every possible to win this war, do they think they can stop us and defeat us?" Flame asked

"I do not know my brothers but I know they won't stop us and defeat us. There are weak and pathetic" Blast responded

"I do not know about you guys but I feel like I want some fun and I want to fight that red echidna. He looks strong and a tough opponent to fight"

"I'm with you on that one Flame, I want to go up against that black and red hedgehog" Toxic said following Flame

"Wait… Don't leave yet my brothers, why don't we let Raizo here as the new Hellspawn here take care of those fools." Blast suggested

"Good idea, I know they're heated up since Raizo betrayed the heroes" Razor responded

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do and after this war is over, please bring my wife back to life" Spawn requested

"I will, I'm a man of my word but if you fail me, the deal is off and you're end up to your death understood?" Blast asked

"Yes sir"

"Good but before you go, why not come here and let me give you something"

Raizo/Spawn nodded in response and did what Blast told him. Blast smiled and then start to use his power and shocking Spawn as he was giving him the dark powers.

"Use this power, kill Sonic and the gang for the hedgehogs of Darkness and I will bring back your wife to you as promise and stay true to my word" Blast requested

"Yes sir and don't worry, they will die" Spawn responded

"Excellent…"


	31. Raizo the Hellspawn

Chapter 31: Raizo the Hellspawn

The gang continued their way to face off the Hedgehogs of Darkness and to save the world. They were unaware when suddenly some dark chains start to interrupted their way and blocking the doorway.

"What the…" Sonic stuttered

They did not know until someone who teleported in front of them and blocking their way. It was Raizo himself in his Spawn form.

"Raizo…" Sonic called

"Hello everyone, miss me" Spawn responded evilly

"Hell no, I'm going to miss fucking you up for betraying us that time at the temple" Shadow responded and trying to face off Spawn but Knuckles hold him to calm down

"Why are you working for the Hedgehogs of Darkness, they're going to turn their backs on you Raizo" Sonic exclaimed

"Blast is true to his word and once I'm done killing you, my wife will come back to life with me and we're go on living with our lives together" Spawn responded

"You're making a biggest mistake, what about the Ozunu clan?"

"FUCK THEM! All they do is kill innocent civilians and ruining everything. I maybe the guarding to the vault but still, all I want is my wife back to life and here with me"

"Guess we have no choice but to kill you then"

"Damn right, time to end this and by the way, I like your new look"

"Oh thank you, do you mind if I do… THIS"

Sonic fired a blazing fireball at Spawn quickly and did some damage to him. Spawn growled and got to his breaking point and his rage.

"Ok that's it… YOU GOT ME FIRED UP!" Spawn yelled angrily

Spawn transforms his cape into his Agony Axe and then charging up to the heroes and they all began to clash onto each other.

_Meanwhile…_

Bayonetta and Jeanne continue on clashing each other as their fight was so intense. They began taking a deep breath and glaring at each other.

"So… Looks like we're not going to back down and give up until one of us is dead" Jeanne said

"Yes that is true but I won't back down now" Bayonetta responded

"(_Starts to laugh_) Yeah and I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to torture your true love and make him suffer"

"Oh now you're gonna get it"

Bayonetta charge up to Jeanne and the 2 continue clashing onto each other. They continue shooting their guns at each other and using their umbra witch powers and dodging each other's attacks. They then start using their katanas and slashing at each other and blocking each other's attacks. They backed away each other and continue on slashing each other with their katanas. Jeanne then slice Bayonetta's outfit to her arm and she was bleeding a little bit.

"Ahaha... Now I got you, you slutty whore" Jeanne teased

Bayonetta had enough with Jeanne's words and trashful talking and so she then uses her umbra witch power and kicking Jeanne severely. She then start to dive kick Jeanne to the ground and suddenly, she starts to stab her katana right to Jeanne's heart making her spit out blood.

"You… You killed me…" Jeanne said weakly

"I told you, I would and don't you ever call me a slutty whore ever again" Bayonetta responded

"My son will… fulfill my husband's plan and goal… The Hedgehogs of Darkness has won and your… beloved will never… Stop them"

After those words, Jeanne close her eyes and passed away. Bayonetta bowed her head as she took her sword out from Jeanne's heart and got down on her knee and put her hand on Jeanne's chest.

"I'm sorry… Sister… For killing you like this…" Bayonetta apologized

_Elsewhere…_

**The song played for this scene called: Glacial (**_**Borderlands 2**_**)**

The gang was facing Spawn and it turns out Spawn was using some dark power to his advantage. Spawn blast some dark green necroplasmic balls at the gang but it hit Silver to the wall. Knuckles use his shovel claws to stab and jabbed Spawn but there was no effect. Spawn severely kicked Knuckles to the face as he flew to the wall.

Shadow uses his chaos spear but Spawn evading the attack but was struck by the energy balls by Tails in his iron suit. Spawn uses his chains that came from his chest and wrap them up around Tails and slams him down to the ground. Shadow dark spin dashed to Spawn but Spawn evade and dodging Shadow and then dive kick Shadow to the ground and picks him up. He even head-butted Shadow to the face and throws him to the wall and then severely knee kicked him to the stomach causing Shadow to spit out blood and collapsed to the ground.

Spawn was about to finish Shadow with his agony axe but was struck behind by Sonic's blazing fireball. Spawn swings his agony axe but Sonic quickly evade the attack and fire home attack Spawn. Spawn eyes start to light up green eyes and then fire a large dark green necroplasmic ball at Sonic as he was struck to the ground. Spawn uppercut Sonic to the air and them slam him down to the ground hardly causing a big rumble on the ground. Sonic transform back to his normal form and was severely beaten.

"Now that you guys are down I hues I'll start by killing you Sonic the Hedgehog" Spawn said raising his agony axe to give the final blow

"Oh yeah… Shadow, time for phase two" Sonic called

"Right ahead of you" Shadow responded

"WHAT!" Spawn cried

Sonic and Shadow then began to transform into their dark forms as Sonic transformed into his Hell Reaper Sonic form (_From Edge of Darkness_) and Shadow turned into his Hell Spector Shadow form (_From Edge of Darkness 2_).

"Impossible… You 2 have dark powers?" Spawn asked

"Yep time to bring down the pain" Sonic responded

Sonic and Shadow used their dark powers and start beaten down Spawn with their incredible abilities. Shadow multiple himself with his ghost powers and they all start beaten down Spawn severely. Shadow then start uses his ghostly wail and blasting his ectoplasmic beams at Spawn. Sonic uses his devil spin dash and dark sonic wind towards Spawn and the 2 hedgehogs then start to use their ultimate spin dash to Spawn and brutally and ultimately beat down Spawn.

Spawn was now defeated and could not get back up.

"Damn… I failed…" Spawn said weakly

Spawn changed back to Raizo and was now weak.

"Go ahead… Finish me off… It's what you all want right?" Raizo said bracing himself for the death

Sonic and Shadow look at each other but instead, they tied Raizo in chains and letting the G.U.N know to take him into custody.

"No… We're not going to kill you but you're to get locked up in a jail cell for betraying us. We can forgive but we're still going to remember that day. You can sit here and wait for the G.U.N to take you in" Sonic exclaimed

Seconds later, Tails, Knuckles and Silver regroup with the others.

"I thought you guys were going to kill Raizo?" Knuckles asked

"No… If I do that it'll make it worse. So I'm sparing his life" Sonic responded

"And you know what Sonic, it's a good choice" Shadow agreed

"Thank you Shadow"

"My darling, you look very dangerous with that form" Bayonetta said coming to the scene

"I see you're still alive of course"

"Yep… You know"

Moments after, someone then shot a weapon and it shot Raizo straight to the head in the headshot and killing him. They turned around and sees Razor with a desert eagle.

"RAZOR! You killed Raizo" Sonic said

"Yep… he's not a use for the hedgehogs of Darkness no more and to me. Since Bayonetta killed my father, I will finish up with my father had started and make my parents proud of me" Razor responded

Razor then began teleported away with his dark power.

"Damn… This is not good" Sonic stated

"Yeah but we still got time and we're going to finish this fight now let's go find the Hedgehogs of Darkness and settle this once and for all" Shadow responded

"Agreed" Knuckles agreed

"You're right, let's get going then guys" Sonic commanded

The gang followed Sonic and heading their way to fight off the Hedgehogs of Darkness.


	32. Confrontation

Chapter 32: Confrontation

The gang arrived to the quarters and sees the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Razor to the scene.

"Ah… You made this far heroes but it ends here" Blast said sincerely

"We'll see about that Blast and I'm going to end this once and for all" Sonic responded

"Is that so, I'm pretty sure Razor would like to face you face to face alone"

"That's right, just only you and me" Razor said getting to his stance

"I've been waiting for this day since you pushed me over to my limit"

Sonic and Razor clashed against each other and faced off against each other. Flame smirked and then runs towards Knuckles and tackles him away to the scene. Toxic takes out his Scythe and then starts to swing it towards Shadow and Silver as they evade his attack and fight off against Toxic.

Bayonetta then was about to clash against Blast but Blast blasted her away from him.

"I love to fight you but I have other plans to attend to. But I do happen that this ninja assassin will company you" Blast said leaving

This ninja who was wearing a red outfit as it was Scarlet herself (_From Mortal Kombat 2010_). She took out her sais and then clash towards Bayonetta but Bayonetta dodged away from her and shooting her guns at Scarlet.

Bayonetta dodge Scarlet's sais but Scarlet cut Bayonetta straight to the arm and kicked her to the ground.

"Come on witch, show me what you got" Scarlet teased

Bayonetta put away her guns and takes out her katana.

"Ok, let's go then bitch" Bayonetta said angrily as the 2 ladies clashed each other.

Flame tackled Knuckles as he break through the walls and the two fall down. Flame throw some fire blazing balls at Knuckles but Knuckles evades them and dives down to Flame and punched him in the stomach as they crash to the ground and creating the big crack to the ground. Flame head-butted Knuckles in the face and severely throws him to the wall and hits Knuckles to it.

"I got to say, you can put much of a big fight rad red. But time to die" Flame sneered

"Bring it then bitch" Knuckles scowled

Knuckles charge towards Flame and severely deliver a punch to the face. Flame countered Knuckles as he head-butted Knuckles to the face and punches him in the stomach. Knuckles evade Flame's punch and punched Flame and knee kicks him to the nose. Flame's nose start to bleed and that made him get angry.

"Ok, the gloves are off red" Flame said angrily

Flame charges to Knuckles and tackles him, Knuckles knee kicks Flame and throws him to the ground. Flame charges his power and throws some blazing fire balls at Knuckles but Knuckles punches it and it hit Flame. Knuckles ran towards Flame and slams him to the wall and rapidly punches Flame in the face a few times and finally deliver a finishing punch and gives a big crack to the wall.

Flame on other hand smiled evilly and pulls out an axe and slices Knuckles on the chest a little bleeding from his chest.

"Ahaha… Come on boy, show me what you got" Flame taunted

Knuckles takes out his shovel claws and then uses it against Flame as their clash once again. Flame swings his axe to Knuckles but Knuckles evades it and stabbed Flame to the chest with his shovel claw, Flame screamed in pain as Knuckles yanks his axe and then starts to swigs it across Flame as he sliced his arm. Blood was splattering and Knuckles slices Flame's left arm. Flame screamed in agony and pain as he was splattering blood and got to his knees. Knuckles punches Flame to the ground and then deliver a few more powerful punches to the face as Flame screamed in pain.

Knuckles picks up Flame's axe and then looks back at Flame.

"I got to say… You're put much of a good fight red but… You will never defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness. We'll be unstoppable" Flame said weakly

"Oh really… Sonic will stop Blast and will save the world like always. And… Go to hell you piece of arrogant shit" Knuckles responded

Knuckles sliced Flame's head and blood spilled out of his neck and Knuckles drops the axe. Knuckles then start to spit Flame angrily.

"That's for my wife Cammy punk ass bitch" Knuckles scowled

Toxic was swinging his scythe at Shadow and Silver as Silver uses his power and throws some objects at Toxic but Toxic quickly slashed all the objects and smirked.

"Come on, I'm just getting started" Toxic taunted

"Yeah well started with this" Shadow responded with a kick to the face

Toxic flew against the wall and hit himself. Toxic got back up but was interrupted by Silver who uses his powers against him. Toxic smirked and then breaks free with his powers and then start to use green waves at Silver backing him away from Toxic. Shadow dive kicked Toxic but Toxic jumped over Shadow and then stabs his scythe to Shadow in the chest behind him and then severely threw him to the ground.

Silver charges up to Toxic but Toxic swings his scythe and cuts Silver to the chest as Silver screamed in pain and flew to the wall and on the ground. Shadow witnessed it and then starts to charge up to Toxic but Toxic swings his scythe at Shadow but Shadow jumped and front flip over to Toxic. Toxic swings his scythe again but Shadow countered Toxic and punched him in the face and takes his scythe away from him. Shadow uses it as he starts to cut Toxic in the leg as he spilled out blood and splattered it. Toxic crawl to escape but Shadow slammed the scythe to Toxic to his back and Toxic screamed.

Shadow kicked Toxic as Toxic was now on his back and glared at Shadow.

"You may have defeated me but you will never stop the Hedgehogs of Darkness. It's only a matter of time to began our plan" Toxic said

"Is that so… I doubted that, Sonic will defeat your brother Blast and save the world. You guys will never win" Shadow responded

"Ahahahaha… Courage words hedgehog, the darkness will always come back and haunt you guys forever. You cannot escape the darkness"

"We always do, any last words before I kill you"

"Yeah… Fuck you"

"Fair enough, this is for my wife: Maya Sunee aka Crimson Viper"

Shadow slammed his scythe to Toxic straight to his heart and killing him instantly. Shadow runs over to Silver and see if he's ok.

"Silver, are you alright?" Shadow asked

"Yeah… I'm fine… I'll be ok" Silver responded bleeding

"Are you sure, I can help you"

"Positive but help me up will you"

Shadow nodded and helps Silver up to his feet.

"Looks like you killed Toxic" Silver said

"Yeah, I did it for my wife that he killed" Shadow responded

"I know… Anyway, we should meet up with the others"

"Agreed"

Bayonetta and Scarlet continue clashing to each other and swinging their weapons at each other. Scarlet keep dodging Bayonetta's katana and countered it and kicks her to the chest and round kick her in the face. Bayonetta tried to get up but Scarlet kicked her in the stomach, dropping her katana and was in pain. Scarlet pulled Bayonetta's hair and points her sai to her neck.

"Any last words whore?" Scarlet asked

"Yes… THIS" Bayonetta responded

Bayonetta shoots Scarlet in the stomach with her guns. Scarlet backed again as Bayonetta start to shoot Scarlet in the chest and on her leg. Scarlet got to her knees and dropping her sais looking at Bayonetta.

"You ruined my outfit, now you're going to pay" Bayonetta threated

"I can see that witch, you can never be with your beloved since he already married" Scarlet responded

"That's true but I truly love him. But there is something you should know"

"Like what"

Bayonetta takes out a red bullet and puts it in her gun and points it at Scarlet.

"Don't fuck with a witch" Bayonetta scowled

Till then, Bayonetta shot Scarlet straight to the head, killing her in mere seconds. Bayonetta blow her gun and sees Knuckles, Shadow and Silver coming to the scene.

"You ok?" Shadow asked

"Yes I am, thank you for asking. That's so nice and kind of you" Bayonetta responded with a smile

"I wonder how Sonic is holding up against Razor: Darkness' son" Knuckles asked

"Speaking of which, let's go help Sonic" Shadow commanded

"Agree" Silver agreed

Knuckles and Bayonetta nodded in response and the gang left off the scene to help Sonic.


	33. Sonic Vs Razor

Chapter 33: Sonic vs. Razor

Sonic and Razor glared at each other face to face alone for the first time and the long time.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time since that day with the bomb to this damn city and the city that you killed my father" Razor angrily said

"I know… Me too, yes I killed your father but your father was a bad man and will do everything in his power to destroy and conquer the world into darkness. Making the citizens his slaves and do everything for him" Sonic responded

"Yeah… That was plan was going successful until you stopped him and killed him"

"I killed him to stop him, I could not let him destroy everything and conquer the world Razor. That's why I have to stop him"

"SHUT UP! You interrupted my plans for the last got damn time and I'm getting sick of seeing your pathetic face once again"

"Me too, I'm going to stop Blast the Hedgehog. Even if it takes my life to stop him"

"Yeah not until I kill you and avenge my father's death. Bayonetta killed my mother so I'll kill her as well too and avenge my mother's death. I will kill you Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I like to see you try Razor, you can't stop me to save the world. I always do"

"Shut up…"

"Even that, your father is down there rotting in hell for what he has done"

"**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP**"

Razor began to charge at Sonic in rage and tackled him through the walls as they collapsed to the rooftop. Razor uses his symbiote tentacles at Sonic but Sonic spin dash the tentacle and home attacks Razor to the ground. Razor punched Sonic in the face and kicks him off of him. Razor start to blast dark blue energy balls at Sonic hitting him in 3 seconds. Sonic growled but Razor kicks Sonic in the face and throws him off the roof but Sonic hold his grip onto the edge. Razor noticed it and suddenly, he was struck by Sonic's homing attack and slammed down to the ground.

Sonic pinned down Razor and using every strength of his grip.

"You know I have to stop him, your father was a crazy psychopath. Even your mother too, your becoming just like your father and plotting his plan and your vengeance against me" Sonic said

"Shut up and fight me" Toxic responded angrily

Razor head-butted Sonic in the face and uses his dark power against Sonic. Razor rage went up over to the limit and then uses his symbiote tentacles as he wrapped Sonic and slams him to the ground and to the wall. Sonic struggle free but Razor then tighten up Sonic and making him not to breathe. Sonic suddenly uses the incendiary artifact and transforms to his flaming form and breaks free from Razor.

"Time for round 2 bitch" Sonic said

Sonic runs up to Razor and bashed him to the wall, breaking through the wall and slams him down to the ground. Sonic uses his flaming punches at Razor but Razor countered Sonic and kick flips Sonic away from him and then fire his dark energy ball at Sonic. Sonic prompted himself up but Razor kicked him in the face collapsing to the ground. Razor takes out a dagger to kill Sonic but Sonic kicks it away and stabs Razor with a knife in the neck.

"You caught me off guard but you will never kill me Sonic the Hedgehog" Razor said head-butting Sonic in the face

Razor takes out the knife from his neck and throws it away. Razor uses a dark razor blade and then hits Sonic with as it cut Sonic in the arm bleeding from his right arm with a big cut when Sonic evades the attack. Razor blast a dark energy beam at Sonic making Sonic return back to his normal form.

Razor wraps Sonic with his symbiote tentacles from his chest and slams Sonic hard to the ground and throws him out the scene to the window, crashing through and Sonic fall to his death but Sonic caught the edge of the dark tower. Razor jumps down and this made Sonic had a big chance when he suddenly, home attacks Razor through the wall and inside the building to the quarters. Razor picks up a sword but Sonic jumps over Razor and quickly picks up the sword and the 2 swings it blocking each other's attack. They then start clashing into a sword fight swing and blocked each other's attack with every speed and power.

Sonic countered Razor and punches Razor in the mouth and stabs Razor in the stomach and kicks him away. Razor secretly threw 3 daggers at Sonic to the chest as Sonic screamed in pain taking out the daggers from his chest. Razor knocks the sword out of Sonic's hand with a kick and kicking him to the face. He even dire some dark energy balls at Sonic while Sonic was still holding his guard and ground.

Razor took this opportunity and then stabs Sonic straight to the chest but Sonic mad him stab him the side of his stomach and punches him in the face. Sonic takes out the sword from his stomach bleeding and Razor slammed Sonic with his symbiote tentacles and slamming him hard. Sonic still prompting himself up and then spin dashed Razor to the wall and rapidly punches him in the stomach and deliver a big punch to Razor in the face and knocking him down to the ground. Razor spits out blood and glared at Sonic.

"Go ahead, finish me like you finished my father" Razor angrily requested

"No… I'm not going to kill you, I'm putting you to prison for life. You're not even worth it Razor, I beaten you and I will not kill you. I'll be back to take you in once I'm done with Blast" Sonic responded

Sonic turned his back on Razor, walking away from him. Razor got angry and rage as he picked up the sword and screaming at Sonic charging at Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Razor screamed in rage

Sonic turned around and was now tackled out the building by Razor and the 2 fight while falling from the building as they crash through the rooftops and crash through 3 ground levels and finally hit the ground but Sonic stabbed Razor in the chest and slammed him to the ground. Sonic prompted himself up and sees Razor lying on the ground dead with a sword stabbed to his heart.

"Rest in peace Razor the Hedgehog: the son of **Darkness the Hedgehog**" Sonic said

Sonic walked away leaving Razor's body there alone while heading off to stop Blast the Hedgehog. The gang meets up with Sonic.

"Sonic" Shadow called

"Oh hey… I'm surprised you guys held your own against Toxic and Flame" Sonic responded

"Well… I was facing off against Scarlet" Bayonetta corrected

"I see… You guys go help out the others"

"What about you Sonic?" Silver asked

"I'm going to stop Blast the Hedgehog myself. This is it, one final stand against the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"Are you sure about this, we can back you up?" Knuckles asked

"Positive Knuckles, I need to do this alone. Go help out the others, they may need some help"

"Ok and Sonic…"

"Yeah"

"Kick his ass, fuck him up for what they did to my wife and our friends"

"Yeah go fuck him up Sonic. Make him pay for what he and his brothers did to my wife" Shadow added

"I will now go"

Knuckles, Shadow and Silver left out the scene but Bayonetta stay and suddenly, she kissed Sonic straight to the lips.

"Sonic, be careful. I don't know what's going to happen after this" Bayonetta said sadly

"I know… I don't know either but I'll stop Blast and put a stop to their plans. Now get going"

"Ok and Sonic"

"Yeah…"

"I… I love you"

"I know… I love you too Bayonetta"

Bayonetta smiled and went with the others to help out their friends. Sonic turned towards his direction and heads off to face Blast the Hedgehog in person.


	34. Final Stand

Chapter 34: Final Stand

Sonic headed off to his direction to stop Blast the Hedgehog himself. He was very close to the door but instead, he had a idea. Sonic spin dashed through the door, breaking it and look around.

"Ah… You've come, I never thought you would come this far" Blast said ascending down to the ground

"Blast…" Sonic stuttered

"Hello to you too Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm surprised that you didn't bring your friends to back you up. You're going to need it"

"Not this time, this is between you and me Blast so no interruptions and no friends backing you up. Even your brothers, they're dead"

"I know… I cannot sensed their power anymore. All thanks to your friends and you're right, no one will help us to face each other. Just you and me, I can go for that and I'm going to enjoy killing you nice and slow once I'm done with you. I'll make everything in total disaster and total chaos. Your friends won't stop me once my plan will go successfully"

"Not until I break you down"

"I like to see you try"

Sonic glared at Blast and then charges up to Blast and home attacks Blast but Blast caught Sonic off guard and then throws him to the wall crashing through it. Sonic quickly got back on his feet seeing Blast smirking evilly at him.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Blast asked sarcastically

Sonic growled and start spin dashing Blast but Blast kicked Sonic to the air, teleporting to him and kicks him down to the ground and ascending down to the ground. Sonic got back up glaring at Blast who got to his stance and smirking. Sonic got angry and then uses his sonic speed and going around Blast but Blast caught Sonic and threw him up in the air and then start to kick Sonic against the wall and severely deliver a powerful punch at Sonic's stomach, spitting out blood and got down on his knees holding his stomach.

"I always knew you were weak, you cannot beat me Sonic the Hedgehog. No matter how many times you try, you cannot stop me" Blast said with a grin

"True but I will stop you… I don't care what you said but the people and my friends are counting on me. Time to start round 2" Sonic responded

Sonic takes out the golden axe and got to his stance glaring at Blast.

"Ah… I see you retrieve the golden axe, ok time to even the odds" Blast said

Blast creates 2 swords and they were black and blue and Blast got to his stance. Sonic and Blast dashed towards each other and then start clashing at each other for an ultimate showdown. They swing their weapons and blocking each other's attacks and hits. Sonic kicked Blast and swings his axe at Blast cutting him in the chest bleeding a little. Blast back flip away from Sonic as Sonic swing his axe to Blast. Blast smirk when suddenly, he yanks Sonic with his sword with chains onto it and then start swings Sonic around and slamming him down to the ground.

Blast got to his stance again waiting for Sonic to come out from the smoke but suddenly, he was struck behind when Sonic spin dashed him from the ground and then punches Blast in the face.

"You caught me off guard there boy, but enough with the weapons already. Time for round 3" Blast said putting his swords away

"Now you're talking" Sonic responded transforming into his hell reaper Sonic form

"My… You also control dark power I see"

"Yeah time to break you down"

"Since you have dark powers, we should not fight like this. Why don't you join me"

"Excuse me…"

"Join me Sonic; we can change this damn world into darkness and chaos. Just like what that Darkness the Hedgehog character did like Razor told me, there's no reason to fight like this"

"I…"

"Think about, we'll be unstoppable and will be more powerful than ever. The 2 ultimate hedgehogs with dark powers, you can have anything you want. Just name it and I'll give it to you"

Sonic look down thinking as Blast put his hand on his shoulder smiling at Sonic to give him his answer.

"What I want…" Sonic stuttered

Sonic start to burst tears and then went out rage and start to beat down Blast the Hedgehog as he start to punch Blast in the face several times.

"I WANT MY WIFE JURI BACK, I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK THAT YOU KILLED, I WANT A GOOD FUTURE FOR MY SON AND I WANT MY FRIENDS TO HAVE THEIR LOVE ONES BACK AND I WANT YOU TO DIE AND NEVER CAUSE DARKNESS AND CHAOS AROUND THE WORLD AND MY CITY" Sonic cried angrily punching Blast in the face

Sonic kept punching Blast but Blast countered Sonic and then blast blue energy balls at Sonic against the wall.

"You unpredictable little bitch, I gave you a chance to join me and my brotherhood and this is how you're going to treat me. Very well then, you will die since you rejected my offer" Blast threatened

"Bring it then bitch" Sonic scowled

Sonic charge to Blast and then tackle him through the wall breaking through to it and falling down to the sky. Sonic and Blast fought while falling down as they crash to the ground and bouncing off to it and still falling. Blast then fly and bashing to Sonic and they break through the wall to the ground. Sonic uses his dark power and blast some energy balls at Blast. Sonic then uses the chains and wraps it around Blast's neck and choking him.

Blast violently hit Sonic in the face with a elbow and then smacks Sonic with the chains. Sonic spit out blood from his mouth and start to punch Blast in the face but the 2 hedgehog punched each other in the face the same time and backed away hitting themselves to the wall.

Sonic screamed and running towards Blast as Blast blasted blue energy balls at Sonic but Sonic jump and dark home attack with razor blades at Blast hitting in and then threw him against the wall. Sonic then start rapidly punches Blast in the stomach a couple of times and deliver a violent punch in the face to Blast.

Blast backed Sonic away as he punched him in the stomach and then created a dark earthquake at Sonic making him pop up to the air. Blast then jump up to Sonic and beats him down and violently kick him to the ground breaking down to it. Sonic slowly got back up and Blast teleported to Sonic kicking him in the stomach and slammed him down to the ground. Sonic stabbed Blast in the leg and pulls out his golden axe and then swings it as it cut Blast to his chest bleeding and backing him away.

Sonic spin dashed Blast through the wall and falling down the sky again. Sonic home attacked Blast through the rooftop and to the ground. Sonic violently punches Blast in the face a couple more times and pulling out the golden axe to finish Blast off once and for all. Blast then suddenly woke up and shocking Sonic with his dark blue electric power and pushed him away from him.

Sonic returned back to his form and dropping the axe to the ground and takes a knee down. Blast then violently kicked Sonic to the face as he collapsed to the ground laying on his back. Blast stomped Sonic on the chest and smirked evilly at him.

"Any last words before I kill you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Blast asked

"No…" Sonic responded glaring daggers at him

"Very well then… So long, Sonic the Hedgehog"

Just before Blast was about to deliver a final blow to Sonic but suddenly, Sonic transforms into his incendiary form using the artifact blast some fire blazing balls at Blast making him cry out in pain. Sonic secretly took out the medallion of Zodiac that he secretly took from Blast. He placed it onto the golden axe to power it up.

"Impossible, how did you…" Blast asked

"I always find a way to defeat the enemies that is powerful like you" Sonic responded

Sonic then charges up to Blast and swings his golden axe as it hit Blast in the stomach but Blast then took out his sword and stabbed Sonic in the chest as the 2 hedgehogs back away from each other and collapsed to the ground, spilling blood from their bodies.

_Meanwhile…_

The gang, G.U.N and the Crimson Raiders were fighting off the dark creatures and soldiers but suddenly, they were now vanquished as every cheered for victory and glory know the war was over.

"Looks like Sonic beat down Blast the Hedgehog himself" Knuckles said with a smile

"Yeah, come on let's go check up on him" Shadow responded

"Agreed" Silver agreed

"I'm coming too" Bayonetta stated

The gang nodded in response and went to go see Sonic.

_Elsewhere…_

**The song begins to play for this ending scene: Drake's Parting Gift (From Blade Trinity Soundtrack)**

Sonic and Blast lay on the ground bleeding from their bodies, Blast then smiled and looks at Sonic who was glaring at him.

"You finally beaten me and took down my army and foiled my plans Sonic the Hedgehog. You're a one major hero. I can give you that" Blast complimented

"Yeah… Why are you smiling?" Sonic asked in curiosity

"Because… You fought with honor, loyalty and respect against me. I've never fought like that to someone in thousands of years. You of all people… Are a skilled hero and fighter, my brothers fought with honor and loyalty too against your friends and as for Razor, he wanted revenge against you and to take over my plans. I knew it from the very first beginning when he freed me and my brothers. You always have a heart, I respect that Sonic"

"Ahaha… Thanks and ok, I understand what you're saying"

"Yes… But know this Sonic the Hedgehog, the darkness will always… Come back… To haunt everyone… Into oblivion…"

With those words said, Blast then start to past away closing his eyes and was laid their on his back dead. Sonic look up to the ceiling laying on his back holding onto his chest bleeding badly, Sonic then start to close his eyes and passed out.

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Bayonetta came to the scene and see Sonic and Blast laid there on the ground as they rushed over to Sonic to see if he's alright. But it sounded like Sonic isn't going to make it as they took him into medical to recover.


	35. Epilogue

Chapter 35: Epilogue

The war is over as everyone was cheering for Sonic and the gang who won the war. The citizens then noticed Sonic who passed out and rushed him to a medical room to help him get better and recover from the battle with Blast the Hedgehog.

The Hedgehogs of Darkness, Razor the Hedgehog, Jeanne and the dark army was finally defeated for good. Everyone partied and having a ball, Lilith kissed Roland on the lips passionately, Chun-Li hugged Tails and Tails returning the hug, Shadow hugged Lauren and was happy to see her, Knuckles smiled as his son: Christian smiled and hugged his father, Dante put his hands behind his back and smiled but was interrupted by a kiss from Gaige herself making him shaking his head and passed out, Sonya went up to Shadow and kissed him on the lips, Eggman and wife and child hugged him in happiness, Leona smiled and then patted Knuckles on the back making him smiled.

Bayonetta smiled and then went into the medical room where Sonic is and Sonic was recuperating from the battle with Blast himself. Bayonetta didn't want to party with anyone as she just sat on the chair next to Sonic looking sadly at him.

"Sonic, please get well soon. I hope you will get better" Bayonetta said sadly

Bayonetta turned around and sees a seven year old boy.

"Hello little one, are you here to see Sonic?" Bayonetta asked

"Yeah, he's my dad" the little boy responded

"Oh I didn't know that, what is your name by the way?"

"It's Leon"

"Sonic told me about you, he told me that you was worried about him when he was gone to that temple"

"Yeah… I never thought he would end up like this, I hope he doesn't die like mom"

"I heard about your mother, I am so sorry"

"I know and thank you. What is your name by the way ma'am?"

"It's Bayonetta, I knew your father a long time ago. I even loved him too"

"You love my dad?"

"Yes, we used to… Date each other but things got complicated between us"

"Oh I'm sorry and you are so beautiful by the way Bayonetta"

"Thank you Leon, that is very nice and kind of you"

"You're welcome Bayonetta, I inspired my dad and I want to be just like him when I grow up"

"Is that so… Well you're to be one great handsome hero in the future and take your father's place"

"I know and thank you Bayonetta"

"You're welcome"

Bayonetta kissed Leon on the cheek and smiled at him while Leon returns the smile. Moments after, Sonic open his eyes and smiled.

"Look like it's a big reunion here" Sonic stated with a smile

"Dad… You're back" Leon said hugging his father

"Hey sport, miss me"

"Yeah, you finally did it dad. You took down the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"Yeah… We did and I see Bayonetta is here"

"Yeah she told me that you 2 used to be in a relationship"

"Yeah its true Leon, can you excuse me and Bayonetta for a minute"

"Sure thing dad"

Leon left out the scene to leave Sonic and Bayonetta alone.

"Well… We did it didn't we" Bayonetta said with a smile

"Yeah… We did, all together Bayonetta. Now we all can live happily and I can raise my son perfectly without any danger" Sonic responded

"Yeah I can tell… Sonic I…"

"Don't… I know what you're going to say Bayonetta. Even that I'm a married man but I must ask, are you a mother type?"

"I…"

"Well…"

"No, no I'm not. I've never been a mother type Sonic, I never wanted to have any children"

"I see… So was it just sex and love"

"Sonic…"

"It's ok, I understand. So you really didn't love me just to have sex with me"

"No Sonic it's…"

"Is it"

"It's because I can't love to anyone to have a child, to be a mother and have a normal life ok"

"What…"

"I'm Sorry… I've never fallen in love with someone before but when I met you, you were a great guy and a wonderful hero to the world too. I have these strange feelings to you until I know what it is. It was love, I love you Sonic the Hedgehog. I would do anything for us to be together again but…"

"But what…"

"I fallen in love with someone else, I love Dante and I couldn't resist that"

"I see… Well, go to him and make him yours. I'm not stopping you and you're right, I moved on since we were in a relationship"

Bayonetta smiled and kissed Sonic on the lips and left out the room. Leon came in the room and stared at his father.

"So… Is you and Bayonetta are getting back together?" Leon asked

"Probably not sport, we're going to remain as friends" Sonic responded

"I see… So do you still love mom?"

"Of course sport, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

Leon smiled and gives Sonic a soft hug to his father.

"I love you dad" Leon said happily

"I love you too Leon, I wish your mother was here with us" Sonic responded bursting tears from his eyes

"Dad…"

"Yeah Leon"

"Are you going to get a new mom?"

"Hmm… I do not know yet sport, I think I rather not to get a new mom. Not at this time so now on it's just you and me"

"I can go with that dad"

Sonic smiled and kissed his son on the forehead and smiled happily.

"But in the meantime… Let's celebrate with the others" Sonic said smiling

Leon nodded and smiled as Sonic gets up the bed and went to join with his friends and celebrate their victory after defeating the Hedgehogs of Darkness and their army.

_**The End…**_

**The song start to play for the ending and the credits Monica – For You I WIll**

_Credits…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Razor the Hedgehog (My OC Character)_

_Blast the Hedgehog_

_Toxic the Hedgehog_

_Flame the Hedgehog_

_Sunny the Hedgehog (Calypso the Echidna/Phantomask's OC Character)_

_Desideria the Werecat (Desideria92pl the artist's OC character)_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Silver the Hedgehog_

_Blaze the Cat_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Tom Adrini_

_Guile_

_Chun-Li_

_Cammy White_

_Juri Han_

_Maya Sunee/Crimson Viper_

_Sonya Blade_

_Jax Briggs_

_Johnny Cage_

_Leona Heidern_

_Raizo/Hellspawn (Spawnzilla014's OC Character)_

_Dante_

_Bayonetta_

_Jeanne_

_Tyris Flare_

_Roland_

_Lilith_

_Mordecai_

_Brick_

_Axton_

_Maya_

_Salvador_

_Zer0_

_Gaige_

_Mad Moxxi_

_Scarlet_

_Lil Knucklez productions_

_Radical Studios_

_Fanfiction Story films_

**Well… There you all have it, a nice fourth sequel to the Edge of Darkness series. I hope you all enjoyed it everyone.**


End file.
